HAPPINESS IS CONFUSING
by chetspet
Summary: 19 chapters-Darien must com to grips with some intense feelings for Claire and his 'uncle'


HAPPINESS IS CONFUSING   
  
CHAPTER ONE   
  
  
  
The day began with Darien and Bobby huddled in the van outside yet another supposedly empty warehouse, grousing about the weather and tedium of the assignment. "Hey, Hobbes? You ever wonder why you do this kinda work?" Fawkes asked several hours into their stakeout as he sat in the passenger seat, playing with his Federal ID, turning it end over end musingly. "It sure can't be for the excitement," he added, looking up distractedly and glancing toward the warehouse.  
  
"Whadda ya mean, hotshot? You bored already? You got no patience, kid. It's no wonder you were a rotten thief, " Hobbes responded, smiling slightly as he lifted the binoculars to his eyes again. He scanned the front of the warehouse out of habit, not because he really expected to see anything out of the ordinary. It was, after all, supposed to be a make-work assignment, something to keep himself and Fawkes busy while Eberts and the Official scrambled around for the week's financial audit. Whatever snappy remark he'd intended to follow up that comment with was forgotten as he watched in disbelief as the heavy chain securing the side door of the warehouse was lifted into the air by unseen hands, the lock manipulated, and opened without visible reason. He watched as the chain was unlooped from the door and the door itself opened, then drifted closed again. "Dammit, Fawkes, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he muttered under his breath, lowering the glasses and reaching for the door handle.  
  
"What are you talking about, Hobbes?" Fawkes complained from his place in the passenger seat, eyeing his agitated partner. "I'm just asking you why you let the Fat Man dump and, by extension, me, into these stupid surveillance assignments-" He paused abruptly as he realized Hobbes had nearly jumped out of his skin with the first words out of Darien's mouth. "What? Bobby, what's wrong" he asked, concerned, as Hobbes slumped against the door of the van momentarily, eyes closed.  
  
"You just scared the bejezus outta me, Fawkes," Bobby snarled.  
  
"Yeah, I'd noticed." Darien replied, annoyed and amused at the same time. "What's up with the case of nerves, buddy?"   
  
"Your concerns that this was a waste-of-time assignment are hereby officially groundless, my friend,'' Hobbes answered as he opened the door of the van and got out, pulling his gun from his shoulder holster. "Unless 17 years of fieldwork was totally wasted, I'd say your buddy Arnaud just waltzed into that warehouse easy as pie, right in front of our noses.   
  
"WHAT?" Darien's exclamation was incredulous as he climbed out on his side of the van and moved around to Bobby's side. "You saw him?" he demanded, adrenaline coursing through his system like amphetamines.  
  
"No, smart guy, I didn't. I saw that bolt and chain magically unfasten themselves and the door open without anyone being there. I thought you'd snuck out to try and get inside, okay?" Hobbes asked sarcastically as he checked the clip in his gun.  
  
Darien realized it must be Arnaud and quicksilvered to see if he can find him. Knowing he can probably unearth him better while invisible, he told Bobby to wait in the van, saying, "I'll signal you when to come, ok?" Bobby agreed. So Darien entered the building, stealthily, and came nose-to-nose with a gun. Seems Arnaud saw him, too. "Aw, crap," he thought and frantically tried to signal to Hobbes in some way, but Arnaud said, "Don't move, Darien, or I promise, I WILL SHOOT. It'll make retrieving the gland that much easier." And Darien stopped moving.  
  
He was then ordered to materialize and was promptly knocked out by Arnaud, who then left and signaled to Hobbes, as Darien would, now visible, but without Arnaud. What Bobby doesn't know is that Arnaud is disguised as Darien, even sounding like him.  
  
Getting into the van, he said, "Sorry, he got away from me. Let's get back to the Agency." And Bobby looked at him and said, "Why? Seeing Arnaud was a fluke, we still haven't finished the mission."   
  
And while saying this, he saw 'Darien' put his hands on his head and pull-all of a sudden, he was looking at 'nothing' yet knew it was Arnaud and said, "Aw, crap. What have you done to Darien?" And he tried to get to his gun, but was give a knock out drug and slumped down.   
  
Arnaud honked the horn and his people came running out, carrying the unconscious Darien and threw him in the back of the van, unceremoniously. Grabbing Hobbes, they carried him to a black PT cruiser and placed him in the back. Arnaud, now rid of his disguise, sat next to him.  
  
Another group of Arnaud's men drove Hobbes' van, with Darien tied up in the back, to a remote area and left him there. Arnaud had told them to leave him there 3-4 hours and return. Arnaud figured by then he should either be in Stage I of Quicksilver madness or on the brink of it; either way, he'd be extremely apprehensive. They were told to tear gas the van before opening the doors and see where he goes. They also had thermals just in case he is invisible.  
  
Bobby awoke to find himself in a dark room, tied to a chair and realized no one knows where he is. He was also very worried about Fawkes, knowing he was already at 60% red, meaning he was almost QS mad. All of a sudden, the door opened and Arnaud, wearing a robe, entered and said, "Well, aren't you going to say hello to an old 'friend', Bobby?"  
  
And Bobby, spitting on the floor, said, "Drop dead, Arnaud. Darien will turn up."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he will. But I wonder will he be sane?" And Arnaud laughed. "Let me fill you in, Hobbes, I am in need of a million dollars to pay off some scientists who may have figured a way to remove the gland safely from Darien. That is why I've kidnapped you, you Agency will pay that or I will kill you and not tell them where Darien is. Either way, one of you may die and I have a feeling it will probably be Darien. But I have been guaranteed they can remove the gland without killing him. NOW will you call your boss?"  
  
"Rot in hell, Arnaud," He answered, "I don't believe you. There IS no safe way to remove the gland-the keeper says it's too imbedded into Darien's brain, and yours, to remove safely. Even if they could, you'd both be either cabbage heads or paralyzed. I don't know about you, but I know Darien would not agree d to a life like that."  
  
Arnaud looked at Bobby, and said, "You are smarter than you look, you are right, of course, in Fawkes' case, but not in mine. I don't really care what happens to Darien. My gland is impossible to remove in any way, but with Darien's 'help' I would be able to become visible whenever I want." And hearing that, Bobby flatly refused to call and Arnaud left, saying, "Don't worry, Bobby, you'll call, either willingly or not."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Agency, the Official was trying to calm Claire, who was very concerned about Darien, reminding the Official, "It has been more than 5 days, sir, and I know he must be very near, if not already in, QS madness. I mean, I know, from the reports I've heard, he has gone invisible for this mission at least twice so far and without a shot, so he is definitely due." The Official nodded his head and said, "I am fully aware of the situation, Dr. I'm sure they will be here soon. In any case, I've sent out 2 operatives to locate them, and have warned them that Fawkes may well be dangerous at this point." Returning to her office, Claire was still worried, especially since Darien didn't really know all of the staff.  
  
As Claire entered her office, the Official got a telephone call. Answering, he heard Arnaud (and signaled to Eberts to trace the call) say "I'm sure you know who this is I have Hobbes with me and I know where Fawkes is. For 1 million American dollars, you may have them both back."  
  
The Official laughed and said, "They are both trained agents and expendable. They knew the risks going in. I refuse to pay." Arnaud then started to describe, in gruesome detail, his plans for Hobbes and Fawkes. Again, the Official hiding his distaste laughed and said, "Bobby is a well trained agent and you'd NEVER harm Darien. He's much too valuable to you, unharmed and alive." And as Arnaud hung up on him, knowing his bluff didn't work. And grinning humorlessly, the Official was relieved to hear from Eberts that he did have enough time to trace the call to a remote cabin in the mountains. Paging the men on the lookout for Hobbes and Fawkes, he instructed them to go there, saying, "We will meet you there." He then told Eberts to alert the Keeper to come prepared with whatever counteragent she needed and to bring a first aid kit with her.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Darien awoke in the van, completely unaware of all that had happened, but feeling very edgy. He looked at his wrist and laughed crazily. He realized he is in QS madness, but too late for him to be aware of the dangers anymore. He was experiencing the severe headaches and seizures of Stage II and his eyes were quickly becoming more bloodshot-a sign he was entering Stage III. Darien was so confused and in so much pain, he couldn't figure out how to untie himself. Finally pulling the ropes apart and scraping his hands, he untied his feet and attempted to escape from the van.   
  
Hearing voices, he figured he'd better not let these guys get him, so he went invisible (thus speeding up the madness) and waited. The next thing he heard was glass breaking and then he saw a canister. Knowing that they had thrown a gas canister in the van, he tried to hold his breath, but was unsuccessful.   
  
The doors were flung open and he heard, "Fawkes, come out NOW. If you want your friend, Hobbes, to live, we suggest you come peacefully.' Hearing this, but not caring, he laughed and said, "Come get me!" And ran away, laughing maniacally.   
  
After a while, he rematerialized and climbed a tree and saw them looking for him. Covering his mouth so they wouldn't hear him giggling, he looked around saying to himself, "Darien, you know you gotta help Bobby. Arnaud is probably torturing him right now." And even knowing the seriousness of this, he laughed out loud, for he was now alone and insane.  
  
The sane side of him (deep down) was very upset at these prospects, but as the madness had taken over, he was beyond Stage III and entering Stage IV, still in the tree. He turned invisible, figuring "I'll jump down invisible and can't hurt myself then." And he leaped, and landed hard on his left leg and falling. Rematerializing, he attempted to stand but couldn't and looked at his legs. Realizing he had almost certainly broken his left leg, he quicksilvered it, figuring what I don't see, I don't need. Now in Stage V, Darien was totally out of control and his eyes were now completely silver. He KNOWS he can save Hobbes, kill Arnaud and save the world. What he doesn't realize is that, if he doesn't get a shot within 12 hours, this will become irreversible. (If this happens, the Agency's protocol for such a scenario is Darien's immediate termination and retrieval, followed by the harvesting of the gland.) All the going invisible had sped up the madness, of which Darien was unaware.  
  
After attempting to stand a few times, Darien finally crawled over to the tree and leaned against it and raised himself up. Rematerializing his injured leg, he began to experience intolerable pain, but he seemed to like it. He gingerly put weight on his leg and fell. Grabbing a long stick, he got up and began to hobble to find the van and Hobbes. Not realizing he was walking in the opposite direction and right into Arnaud's henchmen, he tried to run when he saw them and promptly lost his balance and fell, hitting his head.  
  
Checking him out and seeing he was unconscious, Leo (the leader of the team) called Arnaud, who told them to bring Fawkes to him and not to let any more harm come to him. "It is IMPERATIVE that Mr. Fawkes not be permanently harmed, especially his head. Do you understand me?" Replying in the affirmative, they invented a makeshift stretcher and carried Darien to the van.   
  
Placing him carefully in the back, Leo instructed the other two to stay with him and only immobilize him if he came to, and was violent. Driving to Arnaud's, they arrive and Darien was still out, and by now he had begun to get an infection in his left leg and was feverish.  
  
Arnaud went to the back of the van and carefully opened the door, expecting Darien to attack, but was shocked to see he was still unconscious and sweating profusely. Calling Leo, he demanded to know what they did to him. "Nothing, sir, I told you he fell and hit his head. He had a stick he was leaning on for support. He must have hurt his foot or leg in some way."   
  
Examining Darien, Arnaud saw he did have a fractured left leg. He instructed his men to bring him inside and put him carefully on the bed. He then called Dr. Reynolds to come and examine Darien. Upon arriving, she said, "You know, Arnaud, this is very dangerous. You know I am being watched."  
  
"I know, Dr. but I am also quite sure you would never lead them here, because you would be just as guilty, wouldn't you?" And leering at Arnaud, she replied, "Yes, as usual you are right. Now where is Fawkes? I suppose he is dead and you want me to harvest the gland."  
  
"No," Arnaud laughed and said, "You are quite mistaken. He is alive, but I fear he is in Stage V. I do hope you remembered to bring enough counteragent." And she nodded her head yes, and went into Darien's room.   
  
The first thing she did was to make sure he was alive, but he had a fractured leg, which was infected and immediately gave him the shot. Seeing he is just asleep now, she examined his left leg and saw he only suffered a greenstick fracture, which just required a splint, but had broken the skin; thus causing the infection. After splinting his leg, she gave him a dose of penicillin. His temperature was 102, his blood pressure 128/80 and his breathing was 22, which was ok. She made him comfortable and cooled his body down. While she was doing this, she got depressed, thinking of the horrible acts she had and will continue to do for Arnaud. "Oh, why did I ever have to meet and fall in love with him? He knows he has me twisted around his heart. He will, as usual, convince me to do whatever he wants me to do Darien."   
  
And arising from the bed, she went back to Arnaud, telling him, "Darien just needs time to recuperate. I gave him the antidote, an antibiotic and splinted his leg. It's a very minor break, which should heal in about 1 week. Within 3 days, he should be able to put minimal weight on it. Now, where is the other one? I should see if he is ok."  
  
Arnaud took her to Bobby, who was sleeping. She woke him up and his blood pressure was 145/73, his breathing was 24 and his pulse was 129. Telling Arnaud he needs to rest, she says otherwise he is ok.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
The Official, Eberts and Claire met up with the 2 operatives at Bobby's van. They reported that upon arrival, it was empty except for the spent tear gas canister they showed the Official.  
  
  
  
Claire examined the van and reported, "It seems as though Darien must have been visible because there is fresh blood here, but it could be Bobby's, too. I'll take a sample back to the lab. Either way, that means one, or both, of them are injured. I hope it's not Darien. Being in quicksilver madness and hurt, he'd be like an injured animal in the wild."   
  
The Official looked at her, incredulously, and said, "You don't mean, he might harm himself or others because he's hurt?" "Yes, sir, that is precisely what I mean. I know it sounds cruel, but the kindest thing to do if Darien is found like that would probably be termination-he would be beyond medical help at that point." And she lowered her head, refusing to let Eberts or the Official know how hard it was for her to say that.   
  
They continued to scout around but without success. It was getting dark, so the Official told Eberts to drive Hobbes' van back while he returned with 1 operative and Claire rode with the other.   
  
On the drive back, Eberts discovered a mask of Darien discarded on the floor. He brought this to the Official's attention, who now realized that Arnaud really did have Hobbes and probably, Darien, too. The Official also found out from Claire that it was definitely Darien's blood spilt in the van.   
  
She was worried, thinking that Darien may be hidden in the woods, invisible and hurt. The Official sent Alex to look for him, with thermals and counteragent, warning her that Darien was by now in Stage V of QS madness and needed the counteragent within 6 hours or he MUST be terminated and brought back to the Agency so Claire can harvest the gland. He explains to her that after 12 hours Darien is beyond curing and thus a danger to himself and others. He would be criminally insane at that point. What he doesn't tell her was that he was praying she got to him in time. He had never let anyone know how special Darien and Bobby were to him, least of all them.  
  
As Alex left, the Official went to the keep to update Claire. As he walked in, he saw her looking in the microscope. Walking up to her, he prepared to call her when he heard her sniffling. Tapping her gently on the shoulder, he said, "Claire? What is it? Has something more happened?"   
  
Turning and wiping her eyes, she said, "No, sir, I guess I'm just more worried about Darien and Bobby than I realized. I'm sure Bobby can take care of himself, but I'm not so sure about Darien. Arnaud really seems to hate him for some reason. I wonder if it has something to do with the relationship he had with his brother, Kevin. As a matter of fact, if Arnaud has Darien, I'm sure his QS madness is controlled by Arnaud and not to Darien's advantage. This could even be more psychologically damaging than stage V. For all we know, he may even be experimenting on the poor guy. Remember, he was the one who invented the quicksilver madness formula in the first place."   
  
CHAPTER FOUR   
  
Darien woke up to find himself sane, again, but strapped down to a bed. He couldn't remember what happened, only that he and Bobby got separated after seeing Arnaud. He saw his leg was splinted and wondered what happened. He had no memory of having gone completely quicksilver mad nor of where he had been. He also had no idea when it is or that Bobby was in the next room.   
  
Bobby was in the next room, completely aware of all that had happened to him, but had no idea how close Darien was. He was lying on a bed but free. If he had any idea Darien was right next-door, he'd be there now helping him get free. He decided to get up and wash his face.   
  
As he was doing so, Arnaud walked in and said, "Come here, Hobbes, I have someone I think you want to see." And he brought him into Darien's room and locked the door.  
  
Bobby stood there, trying to decide if this was real. Deciding it was when Darien said, "What are you doing? GET over here and free me. I have no idea how long I've been trapped, but I am stiff as a board."  
  
And so Bobby came over and unstrapped him, noticing that his tattoo was now normal, and he looked at Darien, and said, "Who gave you counteragent? Last I saw you were 60%." "I know, " Darien replied, "That's a good question. I guess good ole' Arnaud must've. I have no idea how long it's been or what happened since we got separated in town. Can you fill me in?"   
  
And so Bobby told Darien all that had transpired, at least what he knew. Telling Darien he had no idea what happened to him, he stopped.  
  
Darien looked at him, and said, "Great, so that means he can be me anytime he wants. FANTASTIC!!! Not only have I lost my freedom, now I've lost my identity, too. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?? He can kill me and get away with it. Aw, crap, that MUST be his plan, Bobby, he'll kill me, harvest the gland and then disguise himself as me. I guess it 's what I deserve for the life I've led, huh? "   
  
And he limped over to the window and stared, trying to figure something out. There must be a way out, there has to be. After a few minutes, Bobby walked over to him and said, "Hey partner, I'll get us out of here. We've been in worse spots. Don't give up hope. You can always go invisible and escape." And Darien looked at Bobby and said, "Yeah, but remember he can see me better than just like me." And Bobby said, "Oh, crap, I forgot." And they both hopelessly stared out the window.  
  
Meanwhile, Dr. Reynolds was trying to talk Arnaud out of experimenting on Darien. "Look, Arnaud, Darien may not die, he may stay insane and then I wouldn't be able to use the gland at all. He must be stable when it is harvested. It would be so much easier just to kill him and then harvest the gland. Why must you be so hateful? I guarantee the harvested gland will enable you to rematerialize."   
  
"No, Doctor," He replied, "You just don't get it, do you? I really want to see him suffer. He is the only revenge I will ever get on his brother, Kevin, and I need it. If this works as you say it will, not only will I get my visibility back, but also I WILL become Darien Fawkes and noone will be the wiser. Darien will commit suicide and I will cremate his body and Bobby will have a fatal accident and will not be around to give me away. So NO, Dr. Reynolds we must do this." And with that said, he ordered Bobby brought in.   
  
As Leo entered the room, he saw that both Darien and Bobby were by the window and pulled his gun. "Ok, Hobbes come here. Fawkes, no funny or weird stuff or I'll shoot Hobbes." Darien, depressed, shook his head no. Placing Bobby in a chair, Leo filled Arnaud in.  
  
"So Darien is up, huh, good. Ok, Bobby, let me update you. As I told you before I am in need of 1 million dollars and I want you to call your boss and tell him either pay up or you 2 will die. If you don't I promise you, Darien will be made to suffer and it will be YOUR fault. Only you can prevent Darien from pain."   
  
And as he was saying this, 2 of Arnaud's henchmen, and Dr. Reynolds went to Darien and found he had gone invisible. Locking the door, Dr. Reynolds said, "Mr. Fawkes, please rematerialize. I only came in here to examine your leg. I know you know who I am."  
  
And he replied, staying invisible, "No, get your 2 friends out of here first." And she nodded to them and they left, closing the door. Darien rematerialized, still at the window, but in pain. She assisted him to the bed and proceeded to examine his leg.  
  
While doing so, he asked her, "Listen, I know what Arnaud has in mind for me, but I have a few questions? How long have I been here and why are you doing this?"  
  
Answering his time question only, she said, "You and Mr. Hobbes have been here 2 days. Your leg looks pretty good, but I am going to give you an injection for the infection (in reality a surgical sedative) and I want you to lie here for a bit." Within seconds, Darien was unconscious. She went to the door, where the men were waiting with the stretcher. As they were placing him on the stretcher, she left to prepare for the experiment.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Bobby was now sitting in a chair and tied. He was facing Darien who was stretched on the stretcher prepped for the experiment. He had tried calling him, but had gotten no answer. "Oh, crap. They've knocked the kid out."  
  
Arnaud walked in, now wearing his Darien disguise and said, "Well, Bobby, how do I look?" And he laughed when Bobby spit at him. "Just thought I'd better get used to my new look, even if I become visible, I will be wearing this ugly face most of the time, and so I'd better get used to it. I bet I could even fool his mother, if she were around. You see, I've done my homework on the Fawkes' family. I even know about his father." And with that he laughed when Bobby said, "His father is dead, too." "Yeah, sure, Forrester Perdue is dead, too." And Bobby, amazed, just looked at Arnaud.  
  
" Now will you call your boss before I have my fun with Darien or not?"   
  
All of a sudden, Darien awakened and yelled, " Don't do it, Bobby. The Official would never pay and he'll kill us anyway. You know, Arnaud is only interested in the gland. He just wants to have some fun with me first."   
  
Bobby looked at Darien and said, "No, I'll call. It'll buy us some time anyway."   
  
And he called, but instead of telling Eberts to put the Official on, he began giving codes and numbers. Realizing Bobby was betraying him, Arnaud slammed the phone down and punched Bobby until he was unconscious.  
  
Making Dr. Reynolds revive Bobby, Arnaud ordered her to proceed. Bobby was forced to watch while Dr. Reynolds prepared to inject Darien. She was using a drug she manufactured to speed up QS madness, yet making the subject passive. This had never been tested because Darien was the ONLY subject suitable for this experiment.   
  
Arnaud, being permanently invisible, appeared to be either immune to the madness or was too insane already. Seeing she was hesitant, Arnaud grabbed the syringe out of her hand and injected Darien with it, saying, "God damn you BOTH!! I hope you do suffer!"  
  
Darien felt the drug, painfully, coursing through his bloodstream and screamed in agony. He was sweating profusely and felt very sick. He yelled to Dr. Reynolds, "Hey Doc. I think I'm gonna heave!"   
  
And all of a sudden, instead of vomiting, he began gasping for air. His vital signs were very erratic-Dr. Reynolds told Arnaud that Darien was NOT reacting to the experiment as theorized. She thought the drug was not interacting with the quicksilver at all, but it was poisoning the host (meaning it was killing Darien).  
  
She told Arnaud she had better try harvesting the gland before it became damaged. Looking at Darien's tattoo, Arnaud said, "Wait a sec. His tattoo HAS changed! Perhaps he is in pain, but it does seem to be working. I don't care how much pain or suffering he does."   
  
  
  
So Dr. Reynolds proceeded to take a blood sample from the now very quiet Darien. His respirations were so shallow that even Bobby realized he was probably dying.  
  
Looking up from her microscope, she let Arnaud know he was right. "But we must make sure. If he is passive, then all I need do is harvest the gland and maybe he will live."   
  
"Ok, Dr. Reynolds, get on with the operation." Arnaud said, knowing it will kill Darien either way. Bobby yelled, "NO That is worse than murder!!!"  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a muffled explosion from the front of the house. Removing his 'disguise', Arnaud ordered the Dr. to stay with Hobbes and Fawkes, while he and the henchmen went to see what was going on.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
As soon as Arnaud left, Dr. Reynolds freed Bobby and ordered him to help her revive Darien. She then began an IV, telling Bobby that this will purge Darien's bloodstream of the drug.   
  
Explaining to Bobby, "I can't do this any more. I finally realized I don't love or need Arnaud. I need my dignity and humanity more and right now I AM A MONSTER!!! I place myself in your hands and will confess all I've done for Arnaud. Just let's save Darien. He may be in need of medical attention, but I think the quicksilver and the gland will be ok. Here's a syringe of counteragent. As soon as he awakens, give it to him. I don't think you trust me to do it."   
  
Within 5 minutes, Darien flickered his eyes and Hobbes saw he was in QS madness and gave him the shot. Still in a great deal of physical pain, Darien eyes slowly returned to normal.  
  
Bobby, suddenly became aware of the fracas outside, went to the door and saw the Agency had arrived, with Alex leading the squad. Calling to her, she waved and he joined in.   
  
Within minutes, all the bad guys were rounded up, except Arnaud. He asked if anyone got Arnaud and with that heard Leo laugh. Walking over to him, he said, "And what is SO funny? Is Arnaud here?"  
  
"No," he answered. "He's long gone-he took off in his chopper." "Damn," Bobby yelled and banged his fist into his other hand. Running back to the lab, he yelled to Alex "Get Claire here ASAP. Darien needs her."  
  
"I have counteragent with me, Bobby. " Alex told him. "No, Alex, he doesn't need it. He needs Claire's help."  
  
Returning to the lab, he saw the doctor trying to calm a now writhing Darien. He has pulled the IV out of his arm and was bleeding. Bobby rushed to try to help and Darien said, "Bobby. I thought you were my friend, but I see you are out to get me, too."  
  
And he pushed Bobby and the doctor away. Grabbing the IV pole for support, he dematerialized and limped out, leaving a trail of appearing blood.   
  
Getting off the floor, Bobby said to Dr. Reynolds, "I thought you said he'd be passive and submissive. Seems he is in QS madness. Did you see his eyes? They were ALMOST completely silver and I gave the counteragent as you said. Or WAS it?"   
  
  
  
She said, "That is what Arnaud told me he drew up just in case the experiment went awry." "You're telling me you TRUSTED Arnaud. I bet whatever it was is what sent Darien over the edge. Where is he hurt? Did you see all that blood!?" "I'm not sure, but I don't think it was just his IV site-it was probably from his leg. We have to find him." "Yes, and in less than 12 hours or it's irreversible."  
  
Darien, very weak but in stage V of QS madness as well as an adrenalin rush, had run into the woods and rematerialized. Realizing, for the first time, that he was bleeding, he found some leaves and tried to staunch the blood.   
  
Realizing he was only wearing a hospital gown, he knew he needed to get clothes (or stay invisible all the time.) And not knowing whom to trust, he didn't know where to turn. He figured if Bobby's turned on him, then the whole Agency had, too. "Hard to believe Claire would," He thought to himself, "But I guess I was never anything more than a specimen to any of them."   
  
And he laughed and said out loud "Now I am truly alone" for he knew that he was estranged from most of his family. Kevin, damn him, was dead and his father was who knew where. His only caring relative, Gramma Perdue died last year, so he was truly all alone in the world. This thought made him feel very sad and he began to cry.   
  
He was having such weird erratic emotional mood swings that were completely confusing to him. Within seconds, he began smiling, having no idea why he suddenly felt elated. Plus he felt quite invincible.   
  
Deciding to go back and take care of his enemies (Bobby, included) he got up and walked back to the cabin. Not caring that he may be doing permanent damage to his left leg, he walked normally, refusing to let the intense pain he felt with each step stop him.   
  
On his way there, he saw the Official's car and went invisible. Deciding he will figure a way to get them all, he hopped on the fender and rode off with them.   
  
Arriving at the cabin, Bobby filled the Official in. Claire agreed that he, probably, was in Stage V and thus a danger to himself and others. Dr. Reynolds, willingly, agreed to work with Claire.  
  
Claire then told the Official to have a hospital room ready for Darien. She will let them know whether to pad it or not. Hearing this, Darien, now visible, sneaked around to the back of the cabin and observed Bobby.   
  
He went invisible and sneaked inside, grabbed a scalpel and reappeared right next to Bobby. Bobby, startled but glad, said, "Darien, where have-What are you doing?"  
  
And Darien grabbed Bobby and put the scalpel to his Adam's apple saying, "Don't move or say anything, Hobbes. I know you are the one who betrayed me to Arnaud. How much did he pay you? Whatever, I don't think you'll get to spend it." And he pushed Bobby out the door to the front of the cabin where the Official and Claire were.   
  
Yelling out the door, Darien told everyone to put their weapons aside or he'd kill Bobby. "I know you are all here to kill me and get the gland. But I won't let you!" And with that he pushed Bobby out the door, and closed it.  
  
And Claire panicked, as she realized he is now, possibly, suicidal and asked Bobby and Dr. Reynolds how long he had been QS mad and they both say less than 3 hours.   
  
  
  
"How can he be so affected so fast?" she wondered. Dr. Reynolds suggested that it was possibly due to the experimental drug she had injected him with. "Actually Arnaud did. I thought I got at least some out of his system, but maybe not."  
  
Claire and she then huddled to discuss the scientific ramifications and possible ways to save Darien's life. Bobby, in the meantime, was still trying to figure out why Darien turned on him, of all people! "How could he ever think that I would EVER betray him? I thought he realized I love him like a brother."   
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Meanwhile, Darien was in the cabin staring out the window. At this point, he felt like a statue, not realizing he was slowly entering an unknown side effect of stage V-catatonia. He seemed to be moving in slow motion and getting slower all the time. He tried to call to Bobby or Claire for help but they couldn't hear him. Finally realizing he had to open the door first, he tried to lift his hand but it seemed to be made of lead.   
  
Figuring if he went invisible he might be able to move faster, he tried but without success. (This is due to a combo of the drug and the QS madness.) Becoming really frightened now, he attempted to walk and fell, landing on the scalpel he had forgotten about. Feeling the blade stab his left side, he screamed and heard the door burst open, just as he passed out.  
  
Bobby was the first one in and turned him over, called immediately for Claire. "He fell on the scalpel and has impaled himself." Claire and Dr. Reynolds rushed in and carefully examined him.  
  
Instructing Claire, Dr. Reynolds prepared to remove the blade, telling everyone that there will be a lot of bleeding when she does. She placed a sponge over the wound and removed the scalpel, immediately holding the sponge down as tightly as she can at the site. The blood just seemed to be pouring out of Darien.   
  
Demanding towels and sponges, she packed his wound as best as she could. Saying, "He will definitely need surgery. I just hope he missed his heart or aorta. I also fear he may have internal injuries. I wonder why he kept the scalpel?"   
  
Taking his vital signs, Claire reported he is definitely going into shock. Also she gave him an extra dose of counteragent, which did seem to help, as his eyes started to become more normal and his tattoo improved.  
  
Finally hearing the ambulance arrive, Dr. Reynolds went out to meet them and give them report. Not recognizing the company as a normal one, she looked at the Official who told her, "Don't worry, Doctor. This is our department now. As you told Bobby, you are now under our jurisdiction. I do appreciate the help you've given us. It will be remembered. Do you have any idea where Arnaud may have gone?"   
  
Shaking her head no, she said, "I am glad it is finally over. Now maybe I can live with myself again. I pray Darien will be ok."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Reynolds, we all do. But I must tell you, that is your saving grace. I know you are genuinely remorseful. If you are willing, I am able to pull some strings and have you come work with the agency as a medical and technical advisor with Claire. I am only making this offer once," The Official said. "And you MUST agree never to deal with Arnaud again and to help us in his apprehension." Looking at the Official in shock and disbelief, Renee Reynolds agreed gladly.  
  
Arriving at the hospital, Renee immediately went with Darien and Claire to the ER and ordered lab work and an OR to be made ready. Darien had awakened, but was now completely catatonic.  
  
Claire saw he was 'paralyzed' but didn't know why. Testing his reflexes, which were very slow but normal, she realized he was physically ok. He must be very psychologically unstable, she thought, not thinking it could have anything to do with QS stage V madness or the experimental drug, until the blood work results came in.   
  
Then she saw that his blood was overridden with QS and the drug. They seemed to be invading his bloodstream and strangling his neural network, causing the catatonia.   
  
Realizing Darien had NO control over what was happening to him, she conferred with Renee. They both agreed to go ahead with the surgery as the x-ray showed that the scalpel nicked the aorta, which was why he was hemorrhaging. The bleeding must be stopped and the hole closed or he'll surely die. But thank God, no other internal damage was done.   
  
Renee said, "We'll deal with the other problem after the surgery if he survives." And Claire, looking nervous, nodded her head in agreement.   
  
Telling Renee, "Let me give him a shot of counteragent anyway. At this point, it won't do any harm and it may even delay the madness slightly." And with that, she injected Darien, who turned his eyes towards her and she saw he was crying.   
  
Grabbing his hand, she now realized that he may not be able to participate physically, but he was definitely aware of everything happening around him. She was sure he was scared.  
  
She began to talk soothingly to him, saying, "Darien, You are now safe. We are trying to make you well. Dr. Reynolds is on our side and will be operating on you to stop the bleeding. While that is happening, I will be working on getting that poison out of you. My poor Darien,..."   
  
Trailing off, she began to feel more than just professional concern for him. Realizing she now felt the same way he had always felt, Darien attempted to squeeze her hand tighter. She felt a little strength from Darien and realized he was reacting to her emotions.   
  
Knowing they were alone, she told him to blink his eyes twice for yes, once for no and asked, "Darien, do you feel anything other than professional feelings for me?" He blinked his eyes twice and then again, twice. She smiled and gave him a kiss, to which he attempted to respond but couldn't. She said, "Did you at least realize I kissed you?" Blinking his eyes twice, he attempted to smile but couldn't.   
  
She then said, "Ok, now that we have your feelings out in the open, I must admit I do think I am beginning to fall in love with you. But, right now, we have to concentrate on getting you well. This stiffness you have is of an unknown cause. We think it may be from the QS and drug, but we are not sure, because physically you are ok, but you can't move. Do me a favor, try to think of you and I on a beach, walking arm in arm and with NO problems. If you can do that, try to move any part of your arms or legs. Then we will know, it is purely psychological. Blink your eyes twice if you understand me. I'll give you 5 minutes, OK?"   
  
And he blinked his eyes and slowly closed them, to visualize that wonderful dream of Claire's. Claire tapped him on the shoulder after 5 minutes and looked sad. Asking, "Darien, were you able to do as I said?" He blinked his eyes twice, but can see by her dejected look, he was not able to move any part of his body.   
  
  
  
He again began to cry, for he was afraid the catatonia might be permanent. He had heard of people who have stayed like this for years and then when well, were paralyzed due to it. Claire tried to comfort him by saying, "Please try not to concentrate on it, Darien. Concentrate on getting well. Maybe the positive thinking will help. Also I see that your tattoo did get green again, so the counteragent is at least alleviating the madness. I want to take a blood sample to see how it looks."   
  
Examining his blood, she gladly saw that QS is not as present as it was-in fact it seems to be within normal limits again, but the drug was unchanged in any way. Well, she thought to herself, at least there is no change, good or bad.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Meanwhile, Arnaud was hiding out, trying to get used to his Darien disguise and think up a plan to murder Darien and replace him without anyone knowing about it. Not having any idea what was going on made this much more difficult, esp. since he didn't know Renee had gone over to the other side.  
  
He had tried calling her but had gotten no answer. He figured she must be holed up somewhere. He had only 1 person to help him and this made things difficult, esp. since this person was not aware he was invisible and not Darien, but this did make for a good trial.  
  
Finally coming up with an idea, he called the Agency, pretending to be Darien, but became suspicious when Eberts came on and asked him for the code of the day. He hung up, realizing they had Fawkes and Hobbes. "Damn!" He said to himself. He then decided to use the Internet to contact Renee, without luck. He then hacked into the Agency and found out that Darien was in the Agency hospital and in ICU with injuries and was paralyzed.   
  
"Damn them, they got the damned gland and he survived, even though he is paralyzed! I don't need this anymore (and he threw off the face mask of Darien). I've no further need of Darien yet, but I do need to know what they've done with the gland. Don't worry, Darien, you will not be paralyzed long-you will be dead when I get through with you!"   
  
And with that, he began to hatch a plan to infiltrate the Agency to get the gland. Figuring he would have to capture the Keeper, too, he smiled. "I've always had a thing for her."  
  
He finally decided to design a new disguise and go into the Agency as an adjunct from another agency, sent in from the Official's boss to work on the Darien project. Using the computer, he printed up all the necessary paperwork and decided to do this first thing in the morning.   
  
Arriving at the Agency, bright and early Monday morning, Arnold Diffen (Arnaud) greeted Eberts and handed him all the necessary papers.   
  
Eberts, leading him to the Official, said, "I'm glad you are here. Poor Darien is catatonic and we don't know if it has anything to do with the gland or not. He came through the surgery ok, thanks to Dr. Reynolds and Claire, but he is still unable to move."  
  
The Official, offered his hand, said, "So MY boss sent you, huh?" And how is good ole' Mike Johnson doing?" Arnaud answered, quite casually and friendly, "Really well, Sir. He gives his regards and says you are all doing a fine job and that he prays Darien will soon fully recover, invisibility and all." While they were talking, the Official casually rested his hands under the desk, where he pushed a secret button.   
  
  
  
Within seconds, the office was filled with armed personnel who arrest "Arnold Diffen.' He sputtered and demanded to know what was going on.   
  
"I will tell you what is going on, Arnaud De Fehrn, you came here to get Darien back in your clutches. And please don't deny this, because I will fill you in on a few secrets. First of all, there is no Mike Johnson or anyone over me. I AM THE BIG BOSS. I answer only to the president of the United States. Secondly, we don't utilize help from other agencies; they usually get us to help them. You should have done your homework better, De Fehrn."   
  
And as he ordered the guards to handcuff him, Arnaud ripped off his mask and and tried to get his clothes off, but he got handcuffed too quickly. Eberts retrieved the mask and hands it to the Official, who offered it to Arnaud, who refused it. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life anonymous or what?"  
  
Arnaud laughed at him and threw the mask on the floor. "You won't be able to keep me long, visible or invisible. I will get my revenge on all of you, especially Darien. This I promise you!"  
  
The Official ordered him taken away to a cell. He then told Eberts, "You did really well, Albert. I was almost convinced you were unaware of who he was. I don't think we will tell Fawkes we have De Fehrn. Not that poor Darien could do anything to him. We tell Hobbes, only."   
  
"Yes, sir," Eberts replied, "I quite agree. But what about Alex and Claire? Do you want them to know?" "No, I don't think so," The Official answered, "If they know, they might just slip. If just we 2 know, it'll be much safer." "Yes, sir," and Eberts left, unaware that Alex had been a witness to the whole affair.  
  
Sitting down, the Official telephoned the hospital to see how Darien was doing. Being informed that there had been no change, he hung up, frowned and thought to himself, "God, how long can the kid hold on? It's been 4 days. I wonder if he is aware of that."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
At the hospital, Darien was sleeping and dreaming of playing basketball, when he realized he could move his head. Awakening with a start, he lifted his head off the pillow and turned to see Bobby dozing in a chair.   
  
Trying to talk, but finding he can only mumble (at least he can do that, now), he mumbled loudly to awaken Bobby. Bobby stirred and then said, "Darien? YOU'RE AWAKE!! Can you move or talk?"  
  
And Darien shook his head, smiled and attempted to say yes which sounded muddled but was much clearer. Bobby summoned the nurse and told her to get Claire and Renee right away.   
  
He then helped Darien to sit up in the bed and Darien smiled. "Well, at least you're smiling NOW." Bobby said and laughed.  
  
Claire was the first to arrive and smiled when she saw Darien sitting up. She went over to him and asked if he can move any part of his body and he shook and nodded his head, smiled, and opened his mouth. Attempting to raise his arms and legs was still almost impossible, but he was able to, with great difficulty, to wriggle the toes of his left foot slightly.   
  
Sweating, he smiled and said, "Yes" clearly. Dr. Reynolds arrived just in time to hear Darien talk. "Good to hear you and see you smiling and sitting up. I think you are on the long road to recovery. Now that you are becoming mobile, I think you should have some physical therapy. I know it's been less than a week, but, even if you may not think so, your body did 'forget' how to function. It's a natural response. So to prevent damage, PT will help you." And he smiled and said "Ok" clearly, and everyone, including Darien laugh.   
  
Taking his vital signs, Renee was quite pleased. Telling Claire, maybe we should take a blood sample just to be sure and Claire did so. As she pricked his arm, he said "Ouch, that hurt!" And he again laughed. When asked why he was laughing so much, he tried to answer "I don't know-guess I'm happy" but can only say the things he said before and he becomes sad and a bit frightened. Renee tells him not to be upset because this is quite normal. "Give it time, Darien. Soon, we'll be telling you you talk too much!" And they all laughed.   
  
Then Renee said, "Darien, I think I am going to see if you can stand a bit for me." And she enlisted Claire and Bobby to help him in standing which he was able to do, but when they let go, he was still unable to hold himself erect and almost fell, but was able to move his arms better and grabbed onto the overbed table for support. "Ok," she said. "I thought so. Your motor reflexes are returning, but very slowly. Do you know anything about the psychiatric disorder-catatonia?"   
  
And he shook his head yes. "Well," She continued, "You do have a form of catatonia, but it is related to that damned drug Arnaud injected you with and how it mixed with the gland. This caused your paralysis, so that it was physical and not psychological. It was almost like you'd had a stroke and now your body has to relearn everything again. This is a slow, but very progressive process. By slow, I mean weeks to months. Esp. for the speech. You may begin walking within 1-2 weeks, but speech, even though it returned first, may take longer."   
  
Hearing and digesting all this information was rather upsetting to Darien, who replied "Aw, crap" and frowned. She told him not to give up hope. As they were talking, a physical therapist arrived who proceeded to test his reflexes. He then told them, "Everything seems ok, Darien. I think we'll soon have you up and about." And he smiled at Darien, who smiled back, and left.  
  
Claire returned with the blood work and told Renee and everyone that there was less of the experimental drug in Darien's system and the other values were becoming more within normal limits. Darien smiled at this good news and attempted to lie down, but couldn't without help. Bobby saw his struggle and asked "What is it, partner?" Darien tried to say, "I'm tired" but just said, "Down" and Bobby helped him to lie down.   
  
Renee, having an idea, said, "I'll be right back" and returned in a few minutes with a slate and marker. "Darien," she said, "Do me a favor and try to write or print your name on this slate." He proceeded to print his whole name with no problem. "Ok" she said, "Now think of something. Don't try to say it, but write it down. OK?'   
  
He nodded and wrote, "Is the gland ok?" and smiled. Answering in the affirmative, Claire asked Renee why he can write but not talk clearly. She explained that sometimes the brain can visualize words better than verbalize them. A lot of patients can write better before they can talk. "Ok, Darien. I want you to use the slate for communication. If you like, you can use both, but I think right now, for clearer communication use the board ok?"   
  
"Yes," he replied and wrote "Thank you for all your help." And Renee, tearfully, said, "How can you thank me? If it weren't for me you would be ok. How can you even forgive me? I've been awful to you!" "You only did what Arnaud told you to do." Darien wrote and Renee, reading that left, still teary eyed. Bobby and Claire stayed, seeing that Darien was a bit upset. He wrote on his slate, "Why am I so much trouble to so many people? I'm not worth it."   
  
  
  
And he looked at both of them and said, "Yes" and wrote "esp you!" And they looked at him and for a second, neither one of them could think of anything to say. Finally, Claire said, "Darien, don't feel that way. You are MORE important than you give yourself credit for. People genuinely care about you and that includes the Official."   
  
And Darien laughed and wrote "Yeah, sure. I think he just cares about the gland, as I'm sure you all do. I DON'T COUNT!" Claire, angrily, said, "And do you really think that's all Bobby and I care about?" He, unable to say the word, no, said, "Yes" but wrote "I can't say the word no. I don't know, I don't know who to trust anymore."   
  
Bobby, aghast, looked at him and said, "Well, thanks a lot, Fawkes. You really think I give a damn about that stupid gland. My only concern with it is if it is hurting you or not and I think it is." Darien wrote, "I am sorry, but right now, I am very confused." And both Claire and Bobby looked at each other and shook their heads. They were confused; too, they both thought Darien genuinely felt as they did. Claire excused herself and nodded to Bobby, who left, too.  
  
Outside, Claire said, "Bobby, I don't know, but I think right now, he is either very confused and angry or he doesn't remember things. What do you think?" Bobby considered this and said, "I don't really know, Keep. I'm pretty sure he thinks you are ok except for your only interest being in the gland, but I really though he knew me better."   
  
Claire looked away, fighting tears, because she knew Bobby didn't know she had professed her love for Darien. Unable to keep from crying, she hurriedly walked away. Bobby called after her, but got no response. Shrugging his shoulders, he figured she was just coming up with theories.  
  
Reentering Darien's room, he saw he had finally fallen asleep. He placed the slate and marker on his overbed table, made sure he had his call light and left. As he did, he whispered, "Darien, please get well. YOU are like a brother to me, whether you believe it or not!"  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Eberts and the Official had just returned from Arnaud's apartment, where they came up empty, except for an old beat up mask of Darien. They searched thoroughly for any other masks or molds but with no luck. There was none of any kind. Thinking that he would not let Darien know, as this would upset him, the Official tells Eberts to contact Bobby. Maybe he'll have an idea. And so he waited. Alex had confessed to the Official that everyone, except Darien, was aware of Arnaud's capture, but the Official figures, correctly, that Bobby had already told Darien.  
  
Before leaving the hospital, Bobby asked Dr. Reynolds if she could help in any way. Replying in the affirmative, she said, "Tell them to search him, the cell and his clothing, using thermals. A mask is very pliable, remember?" And he thanked her and left. Upon arrival at the Agency, Hobbes told the Official to do as Dr. Reynolds suggested. This was done and again, nothing.   
  
The Official and Hobbes watched on a monitor. They heard him laugh and say, "Enjoy yourselves. I know what you are searching for and believe me, you'll never find it." All of a sudden, the Official hit the send button on the monitor and said, "Pull on his face!! He may be wearing an invisible mask!" And they did, but he was not wearing one. "Ok, return to your posts, men."   
  
Within minutes, 2 more operatives returned with some of Darien's clothes. Telling the Official, they were found in the trunk of Arnaud's car, he asked, "Did you see or feel anything else?" "No, sir, we even used the infrareds as you ordered.   
  
  
  
Dismissing them, the Official turned to Hobbes and said, "What do you think?" Hobbes replied, "I'm not sure what to think, sir, but I bet those would fit Arnaud better than Darien," and he held up the pants, and sure enough, the pants would definitely be too short for Darien.  
  
Claire, sitting alone in the keep, was trying to come up with a plan to get Darien well faster, but she couldn't really think of anything, but how hurt and angry Darien was at everyone, and becoming more depressed. She knows the anger was a way of venting his feelings, but the mistrust was not normal. She knows, in her heart, that if anyone deserved to be angry and depressed, it certainly was Darien. He had been through more than most people would go through in 2 lifetimes, let alone 1.   
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Meanwhile back at the hospital, Darien was getting physical therapy and becoming frustrated at how slowly things were going. Even though it had been 2 days, Darien felt like he should at least be talking better, esp. since he was able to write anything he felt or thought. His walking seemed to be improving faster, just as the doctor said, but still.   
  
Also noone from the Agency had visited or called, esp. not Claire. He thought she was serious but... and he laughed to himself, berating himself for being such a sap with women.   
  
John, the physical therapist, looked at Darien and asked, "What's up, big guy?" Darien stopped walking and began to write, but stopped and decided to try to talk as John taught him, to slowly form each word in his mind and then try to say it-"Nnnnottthiing-I jjjusttt tttttttawcrap!" and he wrote "Damn it!! I just thought that Claire or Bobby would come see me-I thought they were friends, guess I was wrong, huh?"   
  
And he sat down in frustration and anger and threw the slate board across the room hitting a lamp and knocking it down. "SSSorry" he stammered and put his head in his hands and cried.  
  
He looked at John and stammered, "Wwwhy am I ccrying? I mmmore mad tthan ssadd!" John answered, saying, "Darien, as Dr. Reynolds explained, your body is recovering from massive cerebral damage-almost like you had a major stroke. Most stroke victims don't even get near your capabilities! But the one thing most, including you, have to deal with, are the weird emotions. I don't know why, but 99% end up emotionally overcharged, but you will learn to control it, that I promise. But you have to stop being so damned depressed as that is weighing you down. I bet if you allowed yourself one or two positive thoughts right now, you would not only stop crying but you may even smile. I know you have a great smile and I would love to see it."   
  
And Darien, sniffling and feeling just like a little boy with his father {even though John was only 1-2 years older than Darien}, tried to do as instructed. He began to think of before Kevin implanted the gland in him, but couldn't seem to recall that far, but he could recall the good times he has had with Bobby and the Keep.   
  
He started to think that maybe Claire was really in love with him, but can't stand to see him like this.   
  
He felt himself calming down and cheering up a little and smiled for John, who clapped his hands and said, "Yeah, Give me a high five, big guy!" Darien tried, but his coordination was still off and ended up hitting John's elbow, instead, at which they both laughed. "Don't worry, Darien, last time we tried that you hit my leg, remember?"   
  
And they continued to laugh, as John assisted Darien into his wheelchair. "Ok, Darien," he said, wheeling him to his room, "I think we've had enough for now. Don't forget we've another session at 2pm. Enjoy your lunch. Remember, try to do as much as possible for yourself and let me know how it went. The more you push yourself, the faster you'll get better." And arriving at Darien's room, he assisted him to the chair and pushed the over bed table and gave Darien the remote. "Man, Darien," He smiled and said, "I've got your lunch routine down pat, don't I?" Darien laughed and said, "Yyyou should do." John said "Good, Darien. But it is sure, not should. I see we still need to work on words. OK, want to do some this afternoon?" Darien shook his head yes, and said, haltingly, "I pppromise not tto thhrow pppaper aagain." John left, figuring in his head what he will need and went to the speech department to get set up.  
  
While Darien was watching the midday news, he heard a fire alarm go off and became frightened. A nurse entered his room and told him it was nothing and will open his door when the "drill" is over. Calming a bit, he shut the TV and shuffled (still unable to walk normally) over to the window and saw a bunch of fire engines arrive. Beginning to panic, he attempted to run and fell, hitting his head on the edge of the bed and passed out.   
  
As he did so, he told himself this was no firedrill. In reality, there was no fire, but some of Arnaud's henchmen had figured out a way to get Darien and use him as a trade for Arnaud.   
  
They had heard that Darien was ill or incompetent, but they knew the Agency would still want their own invisible man back, dead or alive, and in one piece, just as they want Arnaud, but alive.  
  
And so, costumed as firemen, they entered the hospital and looked on the main computer to locate Darien. Upon doing so, they ran up the 4 flights of stairs and found the corridor filled with staff.   
  
Leo addressed them saying, "Ok, great. You are all doing splendidly. As you know this is a mock terrorist drill and we are now going to "kidnap" one of your patients. Let's see. Oh, I guess this one will do." And he kicked open Darien's door and saw him lying on the floor with blood around his head.   
  
He entered and closed the door, examined Darien and saw it was only superficial and placed him in the wheelchair and bound him with leather straps. Darien awakened as he was binding his feet and began screaming, "Nnnno, nnot you! Nnno, pplease nnot aagain!" And Darien began struggling and crying.  
  
Leo said, "Listen, Darien, we are not going to hurt you. But if you go invisible, I swear I'll find you and kill you. We are only going to trade you for Arnaud." And he taped Darien's mouth and left the room, nodded at his two comrades, with guns drawn.  
  
"Ok, everyone, the drill is almost over. You are all doing a splendid job. We'll have the patient back within a few minutes, ok?" And they got on the elevator. Instead of getting off at the lobby, they went to the cellar and got to the van that way.   
  
All the while, poor Darien was struggling wildly, becoming more and more frightened.   
  
At one point, he became so agitated he quicksilvered unintentionally. Leo, unholstering his gun, yelled, "You better rematerialize Fawkes or I'll just shoot blindly. I'm sure I'll hit you eventually-I have a magazine of 10 shots, so... I really don't give a damn if you live or die; I just need you until I get Arnaud back. So c'mon Darien, I am counting to 3. 1..... 2.... 3 and he shoots, missing Darien by less than an inch. Darien reappeared, shaking, the tape coming off. He stammered, "Wwwhy do yyou nneed mmme? I'm of nno use-I have bbeen. Wwwashed up, ttthhanks to yyou and Aaaarrrnnn.... hhim. I ccan't eeven ttalk or wwallk. Ssso wwhy nnot kkill me and mmake mme hhhappy?"   
  
And Darien looked Leo straight in the face with his puppydog eyes and cried at the top of his lungs "AW CRAP!!!"   
  
Arriving at the van, Leo put the chair in the back and locked it in place. He got in the front and one of the others got in the back to keep an eye on Darien. As he drove off, Leo said, "Micha, keep your weapon ready. If he even attempts to go invisible, shoot him. Ok?"   
  
  
  
"Da, Leo, I shall. Should I shoot to kill or just hurt him?" And he looked at Darien as he said this, and saw that Darien was terrified. Leo responded, "It doesn't really matter, because the Agency will just harvest the gland if he's dead. Right, Fawkes?" And Leo laughed.   
  
Darien sat there, so frightened he felt he may quicksilver involuntarily. He said, haltingly, "Yyou hhave to untie mme. I'm so ssstifff. Pppplease, where wwould I go?"   
  
Leo, hearing this, said, "Yeah, untie the guy. But KEEP your eyes on him at all times!"  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Meanwhile, Arnaud was in his cell, looking at his watch and wondering if Leo had gotten Darien yet. This was always a possibility and Leo and he had constructed the terrorist drill scenario. Arnaud only hoped that Leo remembered to do it and to have counteragent ready in case Fawkes went QS mad. Hobbes or anyone hadn't bugged him in the last 2 hours, so he was hopeful his plan was in the works. Laughing to himself, he thought "I wonder if Darien is alive or not? I hope alive, I want the pleasure of killing him myself." And he lied back on the cot and rested his eyes.  
  
While Arnaud was resting, the Agency was busy at the hospital trying to figure out what had happened. As soon as the "emergency" ended and Dr. Reynolds realized Darien was gone, she called Claire, who alerted the Official, and they all raced to the hospital.   
  
Now Bobby, Eberts and Alex interviewed everyone on the 4th floor and came up empty-handed. A search of Darien's room came up with few clues, save that he was bound with leather straps which they had cut and he had hurt himself some way. The nurse in charge of Darien's case told Mr. Borden that a team of 3 men dressed as firemen came and told her that it was a terrorist drill and showed her official badges and papers.   
  
She continued, saying, "They then said they would pick a random room and "kidnap" the patient and return them in a few minutes. After that, they looked up and down and suddenly kicked in Mr. Fawkes' door. I heard them telling him not to worry it is just a drill and he seemed to not believe them. He started calling for help and then suddenly quieted down. I ran to the door, and one of the 'firemen' blocked me, saying, "Don't worry, nurse, we've subdued him." They then wheeled him out, bound to the chair, with tape on his mouth. He was struggling and crying, but the 'firemen' had weapons out and threatened to kill anyone who interfered. As they got on the elevator, they yelled "You all did great. Darien was the best-he's in on the whole thing, aren't you?" and we saw him shake his head yes and smile."   
  
She stopped, stared at her hands, and said, "I guess we were duped. They must have made him agree. We weren't even worried when we saw the guns, figuring they were probably blanks. I guess they weren't. I pray Mr. Fawkes is ok. He is really one of the best patients and nicest young men I've met in a long time."   
  
And, finally overcome with emotion, she cried. Claire hurried over to her and said, "Don't worry Ms. Smith, I'm sure we'll get Darien back. We know none of your staff had anything to do with it. But did you happen to notice where Darien was hurt? We found some blood in his room and want to try to determine how badly they have hurt him." "No, I'm sorry, they had a sheet over Darien-all we really saw was his face, and there were no injuries or bleeding there."   
  
Claire, straightening up, sighed, and said, "Ok, thanks. Well, sir do you think it possible that some of Arnaud's people have recaptured Darien?" The Official, looking angry and sad at the same time, said, "Yes, Claire, I think that is exactly what has happened to poor Darien, I guess they will try to exchange him for Arnaud."   
  
Hobbes, hearing this, said, "You're going to do it, right, chief? After all, isn't saving Darien's life more important and hasn't he been through enough hell? God, he's too young too be where he is now!"   
  
The Official coughed, and said, "I know you are right and all, but as you know, the Agency does not believe in those kind of exchanges and besides, if we lose Arnaud, we'll probably never get him again."   
  
"SO what," Hobbes said, "I tell you right now, I will do it no matter what you say. For all we know, they may have already killed the kid. Then everyone concerned will have no more Darien to hurt and the Keep can just harvest the damned gland into some other poor schmuck. Well, I'll tell you something, Mr. Borden, if that is your plan, consider this Bobby Hobbes' last day on the job!" And he began to storm off, but hesitated, until he saw that the Official had no reply to this.   
  
He got on the elevator, hatching a plan in his head. The Official smiled as soon as the elevator door closed and Eberts looked at him, quizzically and asked, "Why are you smiling, sir? Didn't you understand what Bobby said?"   
  
"Oh, I understood perfectly, Eberts," The Official replied, "But I want him going off cocksure-he may just be the one to get Darien back in one piece. You see, if we do get that ultimatum, I definitely do intend to trade Darien for Arnaud, but I WILL want proof of Darien's good health. I don't intend to harvest the gland for many years to come. Darien is much more important to the Agency than Bobby thinks."  
  
Claire, seeing Bobby stomp onto the elevator, went over to Eberts and the Official to see what was going on. The Official told her, "It's nothing, Dr. Keepsley. Mr. Hobbes is going to search for Darien on his own. But I'm sure he will keep in touch with us. Now, with Darien in this compromised state, what are the chances of permanence if he does go Quicksilver mad?"   
  
Claire, considering this; truly for the first time, said, "Sir, I think there is a very real danger he could definitely harm himself in QS madness or cause more cerebral damage, leading to the distinct possibility of his having a real stroke. If not that, then with him being unable to walk now, in QSM he could easily become suicidal and try to hurt himself that way."   
  
And she looked away, tears forming, thinking of her poor Darien like this. Continuing, she said, "I'm sure right now he is more frightened than anything and emotionally he is more immature than normal. I'm sure Arnaud's men are taking advantage of this vulnerability. "  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Bobby, driving in the van to Darien's apartment, was thinking about how he would deal with Darien if he were in QS madness. Thanking God he remembered to stop at the Keep and pick up some counteragent, he patted his pocket as he parked the van in front of Darien's.   
  
Knowing he would not find Darien here, he figured he might get a clue or something. Taking out his spare key, he suddenly was attacked by a young woman, who was shouting at him. "You don't live here. Darien's on vacation or something. You have no right to bust in on him!"   
  
Hobbes said, "Wait a minute, lady. I'm not busting in on anybody. I happen to be Darien's best friend and I HAVE A KEY, SEE!!!? So please go away. Darien asked me to get some stuff for him, OK?"   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," She replied, "I usually keep my eyes open when he's gone. My name is Diane and I am his next door neighbor. He's been gone a long time, is he Ok?" And he can see she was showing a bit more concern than any of his neighbors ever showed.   
  
  
  
Bobby, calming down, answered, "He's just taking an extensive leave, but he's ok." As they were talking, Bobby heard banging from Darien's apartment.   
  
Getting the door open, he pushed Diane to the side and told her, "Please stay there, it may be a burglar." And he entered as quietly as possible, and drew his gun.   
  
All of a sudden, he was attacked from the side and tussled with his assailant, who suddenly fell dead away from him. Feeling wet, he looked down and saw the guy had broken wet glass all over his head.  
  
He looked around to see Diane staring at her hands, which were scraped and bleeding slightly. "Oh, my God! What have I done? I'm a nurse, I 'm not supposed to hurt people, but I couldn't let him hurt you." And she broke down, hysterical.   
  
Bobby consoled her by telling her she saved his life and the guy was just unconscious. While doing this, he called the Official who said he would send the necessary people. After Diane calmed down, Bobby handcuffed his assailant and Diane made sure he was ok.   
  
Offering her a cup of coffee, Bobby made one for himself, too. Of course it's only Decaf-the kid never liked coffee and only bought decaf to have in the house, he said. And he laughed to himself at all the great memories of Darien he had (wait a minute there Bobby, Darien's NOT dead!) and he walked into the living room.   
  
Diane, thanking him, then said, "Listen, I don't know what line of work you guys are in, I'm sure it must be legal, but I know now it definitely is dangerous. Are you sure Darien is just on leave? Why would that guy have been here, then?" And he looked at her and saw how pretty she was and how concerned, so he told her enough to ease her fears somewhat, although it did make her worry about Darien just like they all were.   
  
He left out most, but told her Arnaud's men, who will try to exchange him for Arnaud, have taken him. She looked amazed but said, "You know, it may sound weird but I do believe you. My dad worked for the CIA until he got killed. I had told Darien and he reacted a little surprised. Guess now, I know why, huh?"   
  
"Sorry about your father. I used to work for the CIA-what was his name-maybe I knew him. I don't work for the CIA now."  
  
She replied, "My father's name was Joe Carelli."   
  
Bobby looked aghast, all thoughts of Darien temporarily vanished, and said, "JOE CARELLI!? He was my partner-I was with him when he died. Oh, my God. Diane Carelli-I remember you when you were a little toddler. I AM SO SORRY. Did your mother tell you what happened?"   
  
"No," She answered and suddenly burst out crying, "She did say YOU killed my father!" And started punching him and screaming "YOU BASTARD I HATE YOU!!!"   
  
Bobby just let her vent her hate and at that moment, he hated himself more than he ever thought possible. Thinking to himself, "Why couldn't I have been the one who died? I had NOONE!"  
  
While this was happening, Eberts arrived to get the prisoner. He observed the 2 of them and misconstrued what was happening.  
  
  
  
Becoming angry, he went to Bobby and yelled, "Robert, how could you? And in Darien's home? I thought he was your friend. Are you only driven by hormones?!"   
  
Bobby, shocked back to reality, looked at Eberts and laughed, "I wish what you are thinking was true, but Diane, here just saved my life and I just broke her heart. You see, Albert, this is Diane Carelli, the daughter of the partner who took a bullet for me and died. YES, Diane, in a way it is true, I killed your father, but because he saved my life, not for any other reason. He was my best friend and I WOULD have given my life for him in the same way. And that is how I now feel about Darien-he is more than that though, he is like a brother to me. Are you in a relation with him? It would be great if you were."   
  
Calming down, Diane said, "OK I am sorry, Bobby, but I am glad you were there for him. I will show you some pictures and stuff I have if you are ever interested. But, to answer your question, no, Darien and I are just friends. He's told me he is attracted to a co-worker who he hasn't gotten the nerve to confront yet. I am trying to coach that big shy guy to open up more, but so far no luck. One question, is Darien injured, do you know?"   
  
Evading the answer, Eberts said, "Not that we are aware of. Now, Bobby, if there are no more loose ends, I think I should get our friend out of here. Are you coming?"   
  
"No, Al," Bobby replied, "I think I will stay here a little longer, Tell Mr. Borden I will contact him later." And Eberts and the team left.   
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Arriving at Arnaud's hideaway, Leo parked the van and prepared to get out, when he heard Micha scream, "Fawkes, YOU better rematerialize or I will shoot." And he shot into the van, and heard someone fall and yell "Aw, crap."   
  
Running to the back of the van, he was knocked down by Darien opening the door and laughing. Darien, mad with QS and pain, was still invisible, but unable to walk, was crawling away on his hands and knees. He was laughing because he knew he made those fools think he was shot, but they missed. "I swear," he said to himself, "Those idiots couldn't hit the side of a barn."   
  
And he laughed as he rematerialized. Finding a tree, he leaned against it to rest. He looked at the tattoo and saw only 2 segments were red, so he realized he is more psychologically messed up than he thought. "Damn, I thought it was the quicksilver!" He attempted to stand and walk, but was unable to balance himself. Trying to remember what John had taught him, "One foot in front of the other slowly."   
  
For some reason, this sounded so familiar and normal, yet Darien couldn't seem to do it. He began to panic, fearing he will be stuck at this point in life forever. "What good is an invisible man who is unable to walk or talk? I guess the fat man will put me in a cage or some sideshow or something. He's always looking for ways to make money-I bet I'd make a great sideshow freak." And he punched himself in the arm in anger and then he punched the tree, hard.  
  
All of a sudden, he was brought back to reality. Hearing the assailants coming after him, he again quicksilvered. Standing stock-still, he figured they'd never realize he's there. Not remembering what the thermals were, he saw them coming and didn't get worried.   
  
All of a sudden, Leo stopped right next to him, and Darien figured he was safe. All of a sudden, Leo said, "Ok Fawkes, now I don't care if you rematerialize or not, but I am warning you, DO NOT attempt to escape or I will shoot you. And at this range, I CANNOT MISS, now can I?"   
  
  
  
Darien, shocked he can be seen, said, "HHHow can you ssee mme? I'm sssttill invvisible, right?"   
  
Seeing Darien is truly confused, Leo laughed and decided to play with his head a little. "WHAT? You think you're invisible? No way-we've been tracking you the whole while. You don't seem to be able to quicksilver anymore."   
  
And he laughed as Darien desilvered without even realizing he was doing it. Darien, slumped down, said, more to himself, "What happening to me? I mmust bbe going ccrazy. I am VISIBLE, bbut I ccould have sswore I was not." and he buried his head in his hands and cried.   
  
To Leo, he said, "Why don't you jjjust kkill me and gget it oover with? I nno ggood tto anyone. I am nnothing bbbut a fffreak!"   
  
Leo answered, mockingly, "Nnno DDarien, you are a ffreak, but we wwant to have fun with you first. See how much we can do to you before you do die on your own."   
  
And he and Micha grabbed him and roughly carried him back to the hideaway and tossed him on the floor of the lab, with Leo telling him "Do not move or I will shoot."  
  
Darien, realizing he was alone and had been lying in the same position long enough to become still, tried to move without detection. Getting no response, he sat up and stared at his tattoo, which now had 4 segments red.   
  
Seeing a cot at the other side of the room, he crawled over to it and climbed on. Sitting at the edge, he tried to come up with a plan, knowing whatever he came up with, would undoubtedly get him shot or worse. At this point, Darien was truly depressed and suicidal. Micha was observing Darien, while Leo was contacting the Official with their demands.  
  
Leo told the Official, "Listen, I have Darien Fawkes and so far he is unhurt, but that can change at any second. My plan is simple-an even exchange-Darien for Arnaud. We cannot guarantee Darien's continued good luck; it all depends on his being a good boy. But if you don't agree to the exchange, I guarantee you will get him back, but we will have harvested the gland and YOU know what that means."   
  
The Official, contemplating this, said, "Give me a minute to think, OK?"   
  
"Yeah, go ahead. Take more than a minute. I'll call back in 20 minutes and will want your answer then." And he hung up on the Official.   
  
Walking over to the monitor, he saw Darien sitting on the cot. "So he still has energy huh? Good, he's gonna need it."   
  
And entering the lab, he walked over to Darien, saying, "What did I tell you?" And punched him in the stomach, causing Darien to fall off the cot.   
  
He then ordered Darien to stand up, which he did, with great difficulty. "Fine, Darien. Now you just stand there until I order you otherwise. If you don't obey my orders to the letter from now on, I will discipline you. Do you understand me?"   
  
Darien, truly terrified, answered, "Yes." "Yes what?" And Leo slapped his face, causing Darien to become unsteady, but not fall. "YES SIR" "That's better."   
  
  
  
And Leo, smiling to himself, walked over to the counter and began preparing some kind of liquid concoction.   
  
Darien, watching him, said to himself, "I wonder if I have to drink that or will he inject it. I know it's for me, but I wonder what it is? It's got to be an experiment of some kind. Purple is not a normal food color. I guess I'm a guinea pig again."   
  
And he stood there, becoming uncomfortable, and feeling like he was losing his grip on reality.   
  
Leo, looking up from his work, saw Darien, unconsciously sway, said, "Fawkes, STOP moving" and he got his gun out.   
  
Darien immediately brought his concentration back and stopped moving, realizing he must never stop concentrating on standing still or he will be hurt.   
  
All of a sudden, Leo came over and pushed Darien onto the cot. Preparing for something, Darien was shocked when Leo walked out without a word, ready to call the Official.  
  
In the meantime, Mr. Borden, discussing this with the team, was still not happy with the choice to be made. If it were up to him, he would kill Arnaud and get it over with. But, knowing he can't do that, he listened to everyone.   
  
Bobby and Alex have both agreed to be the ones to get Arnaud and do the exchange.   
  
Claire was all set to go with them to take care of Darien and Eberts had even agreed that this is the ONLY option open to everyone.   
  
The Official, knowing the truth of all this, said, "I know. I don't know why you all, including Darien, think I don't care, but I do. I care more than any of you think possible. Yes, go get Arnaud, and make sure you tell him that if Darien is hurt in ANY way, our deal is off and I will personally take care of HIM!" And with that, Alex, Bobby and Claire went to the lab and prepared.   
  
In twenty minutes, the Official's private line rang and he picked up, said, "Ok, scum. You got a deal, but ONLY if Fawkes is unharmed. Where and when?"   
  
Leo, answered, " No problem, so far Darien has been a good boy. We will meet in the back parking lot of the main public library at 3am this morning. I don't care how many people you have with you, but I insist on NO weapons! Do you understand?"   
  
"Yes, we will have Arnaud for you at 3am this morning in the back of the San Diego main library. We will be in a tan van."   
  
Leo answered, "Ok we'll be a black van." And he broke the connection.   
  
Alex entered and said, "Well?" "It's a go," he said, and told her the details. Telling him they'll be back by 11pm, she left to fill the rest to the squad in.  
  
Back at the hideaway, Leo told Micha, "Ok, it's 12noon, now. Go get us some lunch, but only get a cup of broth for Fawkes. I AM still going to have some fun with him and I need the broth. I don't care if the kid starves, as long as he doesn't die. I still have 13 hours in which to play with him."   
  
  
  
And he rubbed his hands together and stalked off to the lab. Upon entering, he ordered Darien to stand at attention, which Darien immediately did.   
  
He was getting more terrified with each passing second. That purple stuff was now orange and smelled terrible and was bubbling and gurgling like it was going to explode or something.   
  
Finally, unable to control his fear, Darien said, "WWhat is ttthat sstuff? It ssmells and llooks disgusting!!!"   
  
"Yes, doesn't it, though? Let's see how it tastes."   
  
And he grabbed a funnel and walked over to Darien, pushed him down and attempted to put the funnel in his mouth. Darien, fighting for his life, managed to fall off the cot and began to crawl to the door. Even if he got shot, anything was better than that!   
  
Just as he got to the door, Micha burst in and stepped on his hands. Screaming in pain, Darien was pinned.   
  
Leo, coming over, said to Micha, "Don't let him go." and Micha kept his feet on his hands. Darien, screaming and crying, fell on his back.  
  
Leo picked his head up and forced the funnel in and began pouring the experimental liquid down his throat. Darien, began to choke and felt as though his whole body was on fire, began to writhe in pain. Finally, the funnel was removed.   
  
Leo, telling Micha to help him, carried the now unconscious Darien to a stretcher. They placed him carefully on and strapped him down.   
  
Leo then began to take copious notes, starting with how Darien reacted to the funnel. After 10 minutes, Darien awakened and looked around.   
  
All of a sudden, he felt quite weird, like he was outside of his body. Thinking he was near death, he looked around but saw he was still trapped and not looking from afar.   
  
He then heard Leo, far away, say, "Hey I see you are back. Good, now for the fun." He then put something in Darien's mouth and told him, "Chew that and swallow it."   
  
Darien attempted to spit whatever it was out and Leo, punched his stomach said, "You better do as I say. Don't you realize I hold your life in my hands? I AM YOUR GOD!!!"   
  
Darien, realizing that Leo was quite insane, chewed the rubbery substance the best he could and swallowed. He felt it go through his system and said to himself, "I wonder what is happening to me?" Darien then felt a wet sensation on his chest and tried to look down to see what it was.   
  
"Don't move Fawkes, what you are feeling is all part of the experiment. You are probably having some trouble breathing about now, you have a punctured lung as well as 2-3 broken ribs. This experiment is going great, don't you think?" And he laughed, as Darien again began to writhe in pain.   
  
Leo, watching coldly, wrote in his notebook: The Subject is now experiencing tremendous pain and unable to control bodily functions. It now has a punctured lung, cracked ribs, abdominal hemorrhaging as well as possible intercranial bleeding. Subject has also possibly lost knowledge of quicksilver gland, thus being more unstable. It has been 1 hour since ingestion of substance and 30 minutes since ingestion of solid. It is now time for subject to be tested.   
  
  
  
Giving Darien an injection to alleviate the pain, Leo assisted Darien to sit up. As he did so, he had a fit of coughing, causing intense pain. As this subsided, Leo, coldly, said, "Ok, Fawkes, please get off the stretcher and into this wheelchair. I know you cannot walk, so...."   
  
Darien did as ordered and was wheeled over to a curtained booth and placed in it. Leo proceeded to pull the curtain closed and put a light on. He told Darien to press the yellow light when it comes on and do as ordered or else. Within seconds, the light blinked yellow and Darien pressed the button. Within seconds, he was lightheaded and felt a vise around his face. He tried to yell, but can't but he knows his mouth was opened.   
  
All of a sudden, he felt stuff being forced into his mouth and he was swallowing so fast he couldn't breathe. Realizing he was being force-fed, he prayed it was at least food and not anything else. Attempting to remove the vise and stop the torture, he found he was swallowing his hand. Pulling his hand out of his mouth, he realized he better not do that again, or he'll hurt himself. And so the torture continued.   
  
After what seemed an eternity, but was only 15 minutes, the force-feeding stopped. The vise automatically lifted from his face and he was able to move. He felt as if he is going to be ill.   
  
But before he could, the curtain opened and he was pulled out. Leo, looking at him and laughing, said, "That was fun. Did you enjoy your 'meal'? Would you like to know what you ate?"   
  
And he turned a video on, showing Darien being force-fed-Darien saw he was forced to eat 3 boxes of dry cereal, 4 quarts of milk, 2 5lb bags of sugar, a loaf of bread and 2 eggs, 3 sausage links, 12 pancakes, a stick of butter, 4 bagels, and 5 grapefruits.   
  
He looked over at Leo and tried to ask why, but can't talk. All he seemed to be able to do is mumble and realizing this he put his hands in his head and cried.   
  
Leo, seeing this, said, "What's wrong? Didn't you like your breakfast? Don't worry, Darien, if you are still hungry, Lunch will be here shortly."   
  
And as he said that, a bell rang in the curtained area and he said, "AH, there it is now, dear boy."   
  
And he wheeled Darien back in, and said, "Remember, when the yellow light comes on you know what to do. I know it's been 10 minutes-I'm so very sorry I made you wait-I'm sure you must be famished" And closing the curtain, he laughed.   
  
Darien, feeling anything but hungry, decided he would ignore the light and thus be spared. And so when the light did blink, he refused to acknowledge it. After a minute or two, it stopped blinking.   
  
Thinking to himself, "I won!" he smiled. But his victory was short-lived, as the vise automatically came down and he was again force-fed.   
  
Tears streamed down Darien's face, he again tried to remove the vise, and only felt more pain as he did so. Removing his hands, he saw he is bleeding. Deciding he didn't want to swallow blood, he stops the resistance.   
  
This feeding seemed to be going longer-"I guess lunch is longer-I bet supper will last days" and he became even more depressed. Finally the feeding was over and he was brought out and forced to watch himself being force-fed everything from salad to Jell-O.   
  
  
  
Looking down at his stomach, he was surprised it was only slighted bloated. He thought for sure he must weigh at least 1,000 pounds by now, he sure felt like he did. Even his head felt too heavy on his shoulders.  
  
At this point, Leo wheeled Darien over to a scale, almost as if he read Darien's mind, and weighed him. Darien saw on the chair he weighed 365lb.   
  
Leo said, "Oh, you only weigh 345, Darien, still 160 to go. I want you over 500 for the next phase of my experiment. Oh, well, your supper is ready and that should do it. Now, I don't care if you resist or not but it is easier on you if you don't, you know."   
  
And he wheeled Darien into the booth. This time Darien resignedly let it all happen without any resistance at all.  
  
While Darien was in the booth, Leo looked at the time and saw it was 3pm-12 hours to go and 10 hours left to play with Fawkes. He thought to himself "Time sure flies when you're having fun."   
  
And he laughed, as he wheeled Darien to the TV and made him again watch himself being forcefed enough food to feed an army on Thanksgiving. This time he was forced to eat roast beef, chicken and a turkey as well. This is just too much for Darien, who finally passed out. Wheeling him over to the scale, Leo saw he weighed 605, which meant he really weighed 585.   
  
Laughing gleefully, he revived Darien and told him, "Darien, my friend, you are great! You weigh 585 lbs. and don't look a pound over 300. How do you do it?"   
  
And he laughed, seeing Darien's increasing distress and depression. "I guess you could stand to lose a few pounds, huh." And he walked away from Darien, laughing. "I'll be back later, pal."   
  
And he leaves a very forlorn Darien alone in the lab, looking at the scale.  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
While Darien was staring at the scale, hating Leo and himself, he felt a weird sensation in his chest. Sitting back, thinking it must be from the punctured lung, he attempted to relax and breathe normally, but found himself having increased trouble breathing. Plus he felt lightheaded and very nervous and cold. Becoming scared, he attempted to wheel himself to the monitor he saw Leo talk into, but only succeeded in turning the chair, before the pain became so intense that all Darien could do was scream in agony.   
  
But, this screaming sounded strange. Darien, even though in agony, said to himself, "What have they done to me? Even my screaming is not normal and ......I ...where...what happening?" and he screamed (sounding more like a small child whimpering) again.   
  
He attempted to stand and in so doing fell on the floor in a seizure. Leo, observing all this on the monitor, ran in and assured himself Darien was alive, lifted him, with Micha's help, onto the cot.   
  
He was too heavy to lift all the way to the stretcher, at this time, but he was also bleeding. Leo opened his shirt and saw a large puncture wound on the left side of his chest. Telling Micha to get him the surgical kit right away, he prepares to see why he is bleeding.   
  
Not bothering to anesthetize Darien, he opened the wound, causing only more intense pain to poor Darien. Even though Darien was unconscious, the pain barreled through. Seeing that he had a puncture wound only inches from his aorta, he ordered Micha to give him a special syringe in the refrigerator. "It's the one marked for Fawkes, ok?"   
  
Micha handed it to Leo, who injected Darien with it. Micha asked, "Leo, what was that one? Another experiment?"   
  
"No, Micha, it was the antidote for the one I filled him with originally. You see, I wasn't sure it would not cause the damage it caused, so I had to be ready. Thank God I was. We almost lost our prize. If I don't stop the bleeding, we still may, so, my friend, let me stop the bleeding here. Remember, it's now 5:30 pm, so I only have 9 hours to get him ready for the exchange and there are a few plans I have yet to fulfill."   
  
Micha coughed and left the lab; not really wanting to be a part of Leo's mad plans for Darien. He loves Leo, after all, he is his older brother, but he knows he is quite the insane scientist.   
  
Shaking his head, he said to himself, "Poor Darien." Getting the bleeding stopped, Leo sewed Darien up, and revived him.   
  
"Ok, Darien, I know you can't speak now, and I'm not sure and don't care why, but nod your head if you understand me." And Darien nodded his head and Leo continued, "Ok, great. I really want you to appreciate what is happening to you. I hate it when my subjects can't appreciate all the time and work I put into them. You are very special to me. I will let you rest for 30 minutes-that is all we can afford-then back to work. So good night till later." And he injected Darien with a sedative and left the lab.  
  
Going to the computer, Leo began working on a plan to withdraw from Darien's body all that excess food and stuff which he had just filled him with, other than vomiting and diarrhea, which would be just too slow and human for his pleasure. There had to be a way-now let's see-perhaps I could just open his stomach and remove it all that way-no, that's not possible. I would have to remove his whole stomach and I don't want him changed in any way. There must be a way-AH YES! Why didn't I think of that sooner? and instead of letting poor Darien rest, he went over and revived him after less than 5 minutes had elapsed.   
  
"Sorry, Darien, but I just thought of something I need you to do. C'mon boy, get up."   
  
Darien attempted to stand, but couldn't, partly due to his inability and to his increased weight, so Leo lifted him and assisted him to walk to the curtained booth.   
  
Darien, figuring he was going to be force-fed again, began to fight and scream.   
  
Leo faced him and says, "STOP! You are not going to eat-you'll see." And Leo sat him on a chair and forced the vise on his head.   
  
He pressed a button and a tube entered Darien's mouth and passed down into his esophagus and began to suck all the food and liquid out of him, causing Darien nothing but intense pain and breathing difficulties. He was so messed up; he couldn't even pass out, even though he knew he was beyond that at this point.   
  
He may even be dead and unable to let go.   
  
Leo came into his view and shut off the machine, but left all the stuff in Darien. Darien attempted to move, but couldn't.   
  
He heard Leo, far away, say, "Wow, that was SO cool! Darien, do you know you were drained for 40 minutes and YOU survived. Man, that Quicksilver gland must be a guardian angel for you. Here, let me unhook you."   
  
  
  
And he gently unhooked Darien from all the apparatus and lovingly helps him into the wheelchair. Looking at him, he said, "Man, I think you are even skinnier than before." and wheeled him over to the scale, where it registered 175, which means Darien now weighed 15 lbs less than he did. He weighed 155.   
  
Leo said, very worried, "Oh, no! Should I put the weight back on?"   
  
Darien emphatically shook his head NO and attempted to say no but can only say "nnnnnnnnnn" but continued to shake his head no.  
  
Leo, looking at him, said, "Perhaps you are right, they probably will figure I starved you." Relieved, Darien rested his head, feeling very weak and still having trouble breathing.   
  
Seeing this, Leo placed an Oxygen cannula on his nose and told him to breathe normally.   
  
"I must leave now. I'll be back in a bit" And he left Darien alone.   
  
Darien looked over at the clock and saw it was 7pm, and wonders how long he had been here and if anyone from the Agency was looking for him.   
  
He also attempted to quicksilver and still can't, which was something he was very concerned about, esp. since he saw that he now only had 2 green segments left. Why would he be secreting quicksilver if he can't dematerialize? It just didn't make any sense at all.   
  
The only answer he had was Leo had damaged the gland somehow and that was why he was now so nice to him. He had figured that Leo will try to exchange him for Arnaud, but he needed the gland intact, even if Darien died.  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
Meanwhile, Bobby had reached Arnaud's lab and pick locked his way past the police barricade. He searched the office with no luck and worked his way to the lab, where he found a map of the valley with an x marking a cavern. Looking carefully, he realized he knew exactly where it was, and started to leave. Returning to Arnaud's office, he called the Agency and told the Official where to meet him.  
  
Humming a war ditty to himself, Bobby parked the van stealthily and reconnoitered. He was doing this, when he heard Alex's car arrive and Claire and 3 other agents jumped out.   
  
They decided that Claire and Bobby should try to gain entrance first, so that Claire can administer counteragent or first aid if necessary. Bobby then said, "Remember, everyone, we don't know what condition Fawkes will be in, so please be prepared for anything. Also, I want that big guy myself."   
  
And so they entered, Claire stays behind Bobby as ordered, praying to herself that Darien was ok, maybe needing counteragent, but ok.  
  
Upon entering the cavern, they met with a henchman who was easily dispatched by Bobby. He then began searching all the rooms and found most empty, except for a room where he saw someone hunched over a monitor.   
  
  
  
He sneaked up behind Micha and knocked him out before he knew what hit him. Looking at the monitor, Claire said, "Bobby, I've found Darien. I think they hurt him again. He has an oxygen mask on and looks terrible. Let's find him as soon as possible, before they hurt him anymore."   
  
And Bobby, looked at the monitor, saw it says LAB on it, started searching for the lab. Before finding it, they encountered Leo and Bobby shot him pointblank and told Claire, "I'm sure I'll regret doing that later, but to tell you the truth, right now, that feels great especially after what I'm sure he did to Darien. I'm sure Charlie won't be happy, but I bet Darien will be."   
  
And so, not meeting any more opposition, they located the lab and found Darien, who tried to get up but fell. Running over to him, they assisted him back to the wheelchair and Claire saw his tattoo was almost all red. She quickly administered the counteragent and he smiled at her.   
  
She then looked carefully at him and asked, "How are you feeling, Darien?" He tried to answer her, but can only mumble and say "oooook. I hhhhhhhhhh.... Awcccc..."   
  
And she, becoming worried, told Darien it was ok, and told Bobby to call 911 and to get Darien back to the hospital ASAP.   
  
She then took his vital signs, which were ok, and said, "Darien, I know for some reason you can't verbalize again, but do you think you can try to walk for me?"   
  
He shook his head yes, but he seemed more depressed than she had ever seen him. And she assisted him to stand, telling him to go real slow and take a few steps when he felt ready. He attempted to walk but shuffled less than a step before almost falling. She then told Bobby to take one arm while she took the other and he again tried, but with no luck. It seemed Darien had completely lost this ability, whether permanently or not was something they would only be able to determine with further testing at the hospital.   
  
Settling him back down in the wheelchair, she tried to calm his fears, but seemed to only succeed in making him more depressed. Finally the ambulance arrived and he and Claire returned to the hospital.   
  
Dr. Reynolds greeted them in the ER and decided to return Darien to his room and see if he can write his feelings or words on the slate as before. Taking the slate from her, he began to write, but at first just scribbled lines and threw the slate in frustration. "Keep practicing, Darien," Dr. Reynolds said, "I bet you will-I know your mind is clear-just keep practicing and don't worry about the spelling-just get your thoughts out. I think you really need to express yourself. And don't worry about other people right now; YOU are the one I am worried about. I don't know why you have regressed, but I am determined to find out."   
  
And she left, telling Darien to keep practicing on the slate. "Darien, please. I am asking you to concentrate ONLY on writing on the slate for now. Concentrate on one problem at a time and maybe, we'll make more progress that way. Oh, and this may ease your fears a bit. Mr. Borden has assured me that NOONE will ever be bothered by Arnaud again. Seems his gland was so defective that the QSM finally made him kill himself. No, don't look at me like that. I personally checked him and he is DEAD! He wrote a note, but he was crazy at the end, claiming he would come back and get "all of you, esp. YOU."   
  
"But, believe me, Darien, when he was invisible he was alive. But he rematerialized in death, so I was able to perform a complete autopsy on him. I just finished it this morning, so I can say with certainty that he is gone. I don't know why I told told you, I was told not to, but I think, I'm hoping it may help speed up your recovery. Knowing your enemy can no longer hurt you should help."   
  
  
  
Looking at her incredulously, he attempted to write YES, but succeeded in only writing Y but nodded his head and smiled. He showed her the slate and smiled and says "You know, this is gonna sound silly, but try practicing the alphabet and numbers. You never know it may just inspire you." And she leaves, smiling, at him.  
  
Darien can't believe that Arnaud was finally out of his life, but he was genuinely relieved. He set to writing ABC and at C he found himself writing CLARE and knowing whom he meant.   
  
He then, suddenly, remembered how they really feel about each other. He also remembered how much he really cared about everyone at the Agency, even Alex and the Official.   
  
He tried to write his name and succeeded and smiled at his handiwork, shaky and sloppy, but it clearly said 'Darien Fawkes" at least to him. He then tried writing Claire and Bobby's names but can only write Bobby Hobbes.   
  
As he was doing this, Claire and Bobby walked in and he smiled at them and proudly showed them the slate. Claire, attempting to read the scrawl, said, "Are you doodling?" Hearing this, he made Bobby look who said, "Nice drawing, kid." And Darien pounded his fists on the bed and shook his head, angrily and again threw the slate board.   
  
Claire tried to soothe Darien while Bobby retrieved the slate and again looked at it, more closely this time. He then realizes Darien was trying, probably very carefully, to write something. He can make out occasional letters, DAERBBBCE but nothing else makes any sense.   
  
Bobby, placing the slate on the table, said, "Were you trying to write our names?" Darien, through tears of anger and frustration, shook his head "Yes."   
  
"Ok, partner. OK." He said, "Just chill ok? The letters are tough to make out, but you've only just returned from a harrowing ordeal. Do you remember anything of what they did to you?"   
  
"Yes" he nodded and attempted to speak, but still can only mumble and said "Yyyes, Bobbb....." and stopped in frustration.   
  
"Darien," Claire gently said, "Did they make you go invisible?" He nodded, "No." She said ok.   
  
As they were talking he attempted to quicksilver but still can't and he looked at his tattoo and saw that there are only 2 segments left green. He showed Claire his tattoo and she was shocked.   
  
"How is that possible, Claire?" Bobby asked. "You did give him the counteragent, right?"   
  
"Of course, less than 4 hours ago and I KNOW he hasn't gone invisible, right Darien?"   
  
Darien nodded yes and all of a sudden grabbed the back of his head feeling the initial stabs of QSM pain. Claire looked at the tattoo and saw he only had one segment green and it began to turn red as they looked.   
  
He screamed and his eyes glazed over from red to black. He was QSM and started to fight them. While in this deranged state, he found he could walk but still unable to talk. He kicked Bobby out of the way and stomped into the hall.   
  
"Claire, we NEED counteragent, NOW!"   
  
  
  
"I know, Bobby! I think I've some in the van." Bobby ran to the elevator and got on just as Darien returned to his room.   
  
  
  
Leering at Claire, he began to walk over to her. She said, as calmly as possible, "Darien, if you can hear me, please stop before you do something you'll regret. You know I love you and will one day give myself willingly to you!"   
  
This stopped him in his tracks and gave Claire the chance to escape and lock the door after her.   
  
Hearing him grunting like an animal and banging at the door was breaking her heart, but Claire realized she did the only feasible thing.  
  
Bobby finally returned with the counteragent and he agreed to enter the room alone. Upon doing so, Bobby was thrown on the floor by Darien who began kicking him violently.   
  
Claire slowly entered and injected Darien who immediately slumped like a broken marionette onto the floor. She then instructed Bobby to go back to the Keep and bring all the counteragent she had plus the incubating stuff. Not completely understanding why, he agreed and left.   
  
"My poor Darien" Claire thought, "What did they do to you this time? Arnaud's men must have messed with the gland in some way and damaged it in some way as well as damaging your verbalization center. And with that, she told Darien she had to leave to discuss something with Dr. Reynolds.  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Finding Dr. Reynolds in the lab, Claire approached her and said, "Do you have any idea why Darien is almost completely nonverbal now? Is it something they did to him or could it be psychological? He's been through so much and had his head so played with that maybe his mind has had enough for a while and he needs a rest. Do you think that's possible?"   
  
Dr. Reynolds, shook her head no, answered, "No Claire, I don't think so. I think Leo, Arnaud's top henchman and chief mad scientist, may have done something to him, either in regards to the gland or not. I don't think you know this but Darien hasn't been able to quicksilver since this happened and yet the gland is secreting more quicksilver than ever and much faster than normal. That is why I told you to bring all the counteragent here, I think poor Darien will need a dose at least once a day, if not more."   
  
And Claire, hearing this, almost passed out. She found a stool and plopped down on it, saying, "I can't believe this?! I know he's secreting more, because I've already had to give him two shots in less than 6 hours. And when I left I saw, he only had 3 segments left green and it's less than 3 hours since his last. We have to figure a way to help him or he'll definitely build up a tolerance to the counteragent. I wonder why he can't quicksilver? Do you think it has something to do with his speech and ambulation?"   
  
"Yes, I do" Dr. Reynolds replied, "But I am not sure what. How long, in your opinion, until he builds a tolerance to the drug? I mean, we need to be ready if he goes QSM to prevent him injuring himself or others."   
  
Claire, trying to digest all that was happening to the man she loved, said, "I am really not sure, but I guess you are right. Perhaps we should transport him to a padded cell now, but HE must be told everything. It is the only fair thing. Poor Darien should NEVER be kept in the dark again in regards to his life. I promise you and God above I will NEVER do that again. My God, how much more can he take?"   
  
  
  
And she broke down and cried, knowing she was crying more for Darien and his whole life situation than anything else. She was really afraid that whatever was happening now may just send him right over the edge.   
  
Dr. Reynolds comforted her, saying, "Yes, you are right on all accounts. I am afraid he must agree to this or I don't know what we'll do."   
  
And they both got up and walked, dejectedly, to Darien's room, where they heard Darien attempting to say his name-"Ddarrr Dddarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Aw cccrap Darrrrriiiieen" And he smiled at everyone, feeling extremely proud of himself. "Dddarrien. Dddarien FFFFfffff Dddarrien Fffaaawkes DARIEN FFFAWKES!" he yelled and laughed. Claire and Renee both smiled and congratulated Darien. Bobby, having returned from the lab, congratulated him, too, saying, "I knew you could do it, partner."  
  
Then Renee sobered up and said, "Darien, we have something very very serious to discuss with you and we need you to listen very carefully and think about what we are saying before you react. Ok?" He nodded yes, but they can see he was apprehensive of what he will be hearing.  
  
Claire, grabbed his hand in hers, began, "Darien, as I am sure you are aware, for some reason you are unable to become invisible but yet the gland seems to be secreting an excessive amount of quicksilver, causing you to require more counteragent. As you know, too much counteragent can lead to a tolerance, which means you will either need more counteragent or it will stop helping you at all. This means you will probably become quicksilver mad and we will have no way of bringing you back. Dr. Reynolds and I both agree that for your safety and the safety of others, you should be in a padded cell where you can not hurt yourself or others."   
  
And she looked at Darien and saw he was very upset, but also thinking about what he was hearing. She continued, "As you know, it is less than 2 hours since you went QSM and already there are only 3 segments left green and I can see the changes while you are just lying there. You have had 2 counteragent shots in less than 8 hours and your normal rate is a shot every 4-5 days, so I am sure you can see the truth of what I've said."   
  
And she looked at him, trying to be completely professional and impartial, but her heart was breaking and she was sure Darien can see that.   
  
Dr. Reynolds took over, said, "Darien, did you understand and accept everything that Dr. Keepsley told you?"   
  
Shaking his head in the affirmative, he wrote very carefully on the slate, When?   
  
Claire, realizing he was asking when he has to be locked away, says, through tears, "I'm sorry, Darien, but as soon as possible. I am going to give you another shot of counteragent, but I am afraid that will be the last until tomorrow. I am afraid to give any more-if you don't develop a tolerance, you could get an overdose and that could be fatal. It is now 2pm so you have a very long day and night to face. I AM SO SORRY, MY LOVE!"   
  
And she ran out of the room, crying. As she left, Bobby grabbed her, saying, "Hey Keep, I want to be there for him. I have to be. He is much more than a partner. I KNOW you understand."   
  
While they were talking, Dr. Reynolds was trying to soothe Darien, who overcome, was crying and punching himself. Thinking to himself "I wish I were DEAD!" he attempted to put his feelings in words but only mumbled and was so nervous he couldn't write.  
  
  
  
Renee, said, "I'm sure right now all your emotions and feelings are mixed up and terrible and depressed, but this is really for the best. Please, Darien, agree. I don't want to force you, but right now, this is our only option. And I am sure you know it."   
  
Looking at her, through his tears and knowing she was right, shook his head and said, DDDO IT NNNOW! NNOW! NOW!!!" and he sobbed even more, knowing the horrible fate awaiting him.  
  
And as they were watching him, they saw his tattoo was already changing to red and it hadn't even been 30 minutes since Claire gave him the counteragent. It seems to be getting quicker instead of slower.   
  
His eyes were bloodshot and he was in obvious discomfort. He suddenly moaned and put his hand to the back of his head, a SURE sign of Stage I Quicksilver madness.   
  
"Darien, sweetie?" Claire asked, "Can you hear me?" He shook his head, very slowly and gently, in the affirmative.   
  
Very gently, she said, "We have to go NOW, ok?" and she motioned to Bobby to bring the wheelchair over.   
  
Helping a now resisting, QSM Darien into the chair, they quickly strapped him in. Renee had told them she would meet them down on 2, the psychiatric unit, and sure enough, she was waiting for them as they arrived.   
  
Darien was flailing his arms and yelling, but otherwise he was compliant. Even though he was QSM, he seemed aware of what was happening to him. No one spoke as they transported him to a secluded area and assisted him into the padded room.   
  
Bobby assisted him to the cot, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left, finally giving into his emotions.   
  
Claire and Renee stayed to observe him abit, Dr. Reynolds taking his vital signs and making sure there are no ways for him to hurt himself while here.   
  
Claire observed that the only things in the room besides the cot were toilet facilities (void of water) and a chair made of resin. Asking Dr. Reynolds how Darien can possibly get to the bathroom by himself, Renee answered, "Claire, do you really think he will think about that? He, being QSM, has other things on his mind. My main concern is that he doesn't hurt himself anymore than necessary. I have 2 relief medical teams on constant alert-hopefully we won't need them-but I am prepared in the event we do. Come, we must do more research into why this has happened."   
  
And, reluctantly, she said goodbye to Darien, who just glared at her, and she left with Renee.   
  
As they left, Claire saw Bobby talking to the Official.   
  
Claire went over and said hello. The Official told her he had come down to give any help he can and she said, "Oh, I'm sure you have! I guess now you know about his little problem, or should I say the gland's little problem. I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW; I WILL not let him die just to get the gland. Renee and I are working on a way to help him live with the gland and nothing else!"   
  
And she stared defiantly into the Official's face, expecting to see anger and hate. Instead she saw concern and tears welling up in his eyes. Shocked, she apologized and said, "Oh, Mr. Borden, I really didn't think you cared about Darien at all, but now I see you do. I'm sorry I misjudged you."   
  
  
  
"No, Claire," he answered sadly, "I"m afraid I misjudged me, I thought I could be the boss and not become emotionally involved, even with family members involved-yes-I said family members. You see, Kevin and Darien are my nephews, but Darien doesn't remember me. Kevin didn't either, until I told him. Seems Forrester Purdue and I are brothers, and I AM Darien's Godfather, on top of it all. But Forrester and I became estranged when Darien was only 3 years old, so that is why Darien doesn't know me. So you see, I have much more at stake than just that stupid gland. You see, Darien's last name and mine are the same-remember his grandmother and Forrester use the maiden name-our family name IS Fawkes."   
  
And he began to cry. Claire, shocked at this revelation, didn't say anything but lead Mr. Borden over to the observation area where Bobby and Renee were quietly talking and watching Darien, who at this time, was just lying on the bed but continuously flailing his arms as if fighting an unseen foe.   
  
Borden asked Renee, "How long before he reaches Stage V and is there NOTHING we can do to alleviate some of his discomfort? It's terrible to see him like this." And he involuntarily shivered watching his only nephew suffer like this.   
  
Bobby, shocked at this sudden humanness from the Official, said sarcastically, "Oh, don't worry, boss. I 'm sure the gland will survive." and he walked away in anger, not realizing what the Official really cared about.   
  
Claire started to go after him, but Charles stopped her, shook his head no and said, "Let him go Claire. I'll talk to him about it one day."   
  
Continuing to observe Darien, they watched him sit up and stand and walk. All shocked, Borden says, "Dr. Reynolds, I thought he couldn't walk or even stand by himself."   
  
Renee, dumbfounded, answered, "No, he can't or shouldn't be able to. I don't know, must be something with QSM, sir. Look, he is trying to pick the lock. My God, his fine motor skills are too coordinated. It MUST be the madness-he MUST already be in Stage V. Look how calm and calculating he is."   
  
At that moment, as if he realized he was being watched, Darien stared into the mirror and they all saw, sadly, that his eyes were completely silver, confirming he was now in Stage V.   
  
Claire, knowing Darien only had 12 hours (Or maybe less now) became very agitated. She said, "Oh, Renee, let's get to the lab-we have to come up with an answer and SOON or he will be irreversibly insane. PLEASE!!" and they ran off to the lab.   
  
Charles Borden continued staring at Darien and suddenly grabbed the phone.   
  
While Bobby watched Darien, he heard the Official tell Eberts to contact Forrester Purdue and bring him to the hospital as soon as possible. "Tell him his son is very ill and needs him. If that doesn't work, then tell him he may be dying and that the only relative here will be me, his estranged and hated brother. Oh, shut up, Eberts and do as I say. I'll tell you all about it one of these days, after we get Darien well, ok? Now, please do as I ask. Poor Darien is in Stage V and he needs his family, dysfunctional though it may be, now more than ever." and he hung up, to see Bobby staring at him, in shock and disbelief.   
  
"Oh, c'mon boss" Bobby said, "I don't believe it. Ok, so you know all about Purdue and Darien and you even know that Eberts knows how to contact him, fine, we know you are a tough person to keep secrets from, but Darien's uncle. You really expect me to buy that? Esp after the way you've treated him and all?"   
  
  
  
Borden, sitting down, looked at Bobby and answered, "Yes, I know what you mean. I am a terrible person, but I did it because I, at the time, felt more for my country than I did for my nephew. But, as time went on, I realized how much I really love him, esp every time the poor boy was hurt or QSM. Don't you realize I was always afraid something like this or worse would happen to him? And you may not believe me, but I was concerned for you, too, esp. because I know how deeply Darien cares for you. " and he sighed and looked into the room, where Darien was now walking around and talking to himself. Bobby turned on the sound, but all they could clearly understand was "Dddarien. I Dddarien" and then mumbling.   
  
Calling the lab, Borden informed Claire and Renee that although Darien can walk, he still could not talk clearly. He informed them that "He is rambling in there, but we can only understand when he says his name and that is all. Oh, wait, he just said, 'now' and 'out here.' I think he is trying to figure an escape. Bobby and I will stay here and keep an eye out, ok. If Eberts or anyone needs me, send them here. Oh, and Claire, when and if Forrester Purdue contacts you in any way, please let me know immediately. You know why." And he broke the connection and continued to observe poor Darien.  
  
Darien, pacing around and yelling, was very frustrated and angry. In his mind, which was frighteningly clear yet insane, he knew the futility of trying to escape, yet he kept telling himself he must, but didn't know why. He knew all of his assailants were dead, but he still wanted revenge, esp on Arnaud and Leo.   
  
He had attempted to quicksilver and still can't, and just for that he would love to take Leo out of his grave and KILL him again. He knew that he entered this state much too fast and that he will probably never leave, thanks to Arnaud and Leo, and he began to laugh, quietly at first and then suddenly he couldn't stop himself and began maniacally laughing, sounding scary, even to himself.   
  
Bobby and the Official both stared at him in shock and Borden called an attendant, to whom he asked, "Is there nothing we can do for him? PLEASE isn't that kind of laughter dangerous?" The attendant, looked at Darien and felt useless, said, "I'm sorry, sir, but Dr. Reynolds has ordered us not to give Mr. Fawkes anything for fear of causing him more harm than good. She said we have no choice but to let this run its course, as horrible as it may be. She told us she has to get a handle on the unknowns before anything else." and he walked out, more dejected than he let on.   
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
Meanwhile, Eberts was attempting to contact Forrester Purdue without luck, until he decided to contact Darien's friend, Joe, who was a small time thief and conman. Finally finding him on a street corner in seedy downtown San Diego, he began to ask him to help him find Forrester Purdue.   
  
At first, he pretended to not even know Darien, but when informed that Darien's life was at stake, he relented. Even though he was only a few years older than Fawkes, he had always felt very protective of the Kid. He was always so innocent and yet one of the best around.  
  
Knowing he was now working for the government and not by choice, he was trying to decide if he believed this "Suit" when Eberts produced 3 $100 bills and told him there would be 7 more if you tell me what I need to know.   
  
With his mouth watering at the sight, Joe told him and Eberts gave him the $1000 and left.   
  
Finding Purdue exactly where Joe said he would be was a stroke of luck. Eberts, slowly and warily, approached him, saying, "Mr. Fawkes?"   
  
  
  
Purdue, almost falling off the stool, turned and said, "Sorry Mr. you got the wrong guy. My name is Purdue."   
  
"Yes, Mr. Fawkes, Charlie sent me and it's very important you come with me. It's about your son, Darien. He is in a life and death situation and really needs your help and support. Please come with me and I will take you to Darien, sir."   
  
Purdue, put his drink down, stared at Eberts and said, very slowly, "You waltz in here with some cock and bull story about my kid and some guy named Charlie and just expect me to go with you. Well, I AM sorry you went to all the trouble of finding me, especially since I don't want to be found, but no, I don't think Darien really wants to see me. And I know that "Charlie" DEFINITELY does not want to see me. Give Darien my regards and tell I hope he gets well soon."   
  
And he turned back to the bar. Eberts, thinking desperately, said, "Ok, Mr. Fawkes, I guess you don't love your son. I'm sure he and Kevin will have a lot to discuss. Darien may not come out of this situation alive."   
  
And he began to, slowly, walk away, hoping this will change his mind. As he was walking, Purdue, staring at his hands; just like Darien does; said, "Hey, you. Wait a minute. You aren't jiving me are you? My son is dying? Ok, take me to him. And if this Charlie is who I think it is, and I find out he had anything to do with it, there just may be a funeral yet this week."   
  
And so they drove to the hospital in total silence. As they arrived, Eberts paged Bobby, figuring he would be safer than the Official.   
  
Having a feeling that the Official and Purdue are related in some way, he thought it would be safer to keep the Official away from "his relative" right now.   
  
Meeting Bobby as he got off the elevator, Purdue said, "OK, Hobbes where is my kid? Is he really as bad off as this guy says?"   
  
Bobby, looking depressed, "I am afraid it is worse. C'mon I'll fill you in." And he proceeded to tell his father everything that had happened to his son, including the QSM.   
  
Purdue, becoming more concerned and angry, said, "Ok, who is this Charlie guy?"   
  
And Bobby said, very softly, "He is your brother, right?"   
  
And Purdue said "Yeah. He DIDN'T have anything to do with this directly, did he? TELL ME THE TRUTH, Hobbes!"   
  
"No, not directly, although he is our boss." And arriving at the observation booth, they heard incoherent yelling and looked over to see Darien screaming and banging the walls. He was sweating profusely and crying, his hands were scraped and bleeding and he was acting like the caged animal that he was.   
  
Knowing that Darien's mumbled yellings were words to him only, hurt more.   
  
Charlie, realizing somebody was there, looked around and saw Eberts, Bobby and his long lost brother. "Hello, Forry, long time no see."   
  
  
  
He said and went over to shake his brother's hand, but instead Purdue punched him in the face and pushed him away, saying, "If it weren't for you, Darien would not be here and Kevin may still be alive. Oh, why did Kevin ever let himself get involved with you? He was perfectly happy coming up with new uses for aluminum foil and plastic wrap until you came along. And Darien, well, jail would have been better than this hell he is going through now."   
  
And Charles, realizing that most of his brother's accusations were true, just rubbed his face and tried to think of what to say. "WELL, Charlie," The younger Fawkes yells, "Isn't that the truth? Are you trying to assuage your guilt by having me come here to watch my only son suffer? Well??"   
  
And he, for the first time, looked into the room to see Darien standing in the middle of the room screaming and punching himself.   
  
Forry ran to the door and entered, refusing to be held back. Grabbing Darien's hands, he said, very gently and distinctly, "Darien, it's me, your father. Stop hitting yourself-you've hurt yourself enough."   
  
And he grabbed Darien in a hug and made him sit on the cot, where Darien stared at Purdue, trying to figure out who he was.   
  
Suddenly realizing this was his father, he began punching him and screaming, knowing in his head he was telling him how much he hated him for all he's never had with the man, but knowing he was not making any sense. Forrest let him vent his feelings, knowing Darien needed to do this. He allowed this until he felt a rib crack and then stopped him. "Are you happy, Darien? You heard the crack of the ribs, didn't you? You hurt me, ok?"   
  
And Darien, staring at his father and then looking at his hands, realized what he did and cried and grabbed for his father, saying haltingly (and childlike) "Ddddaddy??"   
  
Forrester grabbed onto Darien and holds his son, crying and hating himself more than he ever thought he could.   
  
While this was happening, Claire was becoming very excited over a discovery she had just made, seems the quicksilver madness was reversible. This had all been exacerbated by what Leo and Arnaud had put Darien through.   
  
It also seemed that his speech center would return to normal once the gland was again under control. Calling Renee over, she told her discovery and Renee, looking at the computer agrees. Within an hour, they had the antidote ready, but were hesitant. Claire said, "If only we had some way to test it. I hate to make poor Darien be the guinea pig. We don't even know what can go wrong or what to look for or anything. The only way I know is if he becomes normal, but how long will that take? And can he hang on?"   
  
Renee agreed and said, "I know, Claire, but what else can we do? I have a feeling that this is going to work and quickly, too. I think Darien's been through enough and now, maybe, God is finally going to give the guy a break. And then maybe, just maybe, you two can get together as you deserve to be." And she smiled at Claire, who blushed and said, "Yes, maybe you are right. But how do you know how I feel about Darien? I am not even sure if he feels the same way about me."   
  
Renee patted her on the arm, and said, "Well, let's go. We have to give this to Darien quickly before we are unable to even think of trying to help. We will just have to observe him very carefully and be ready for anything, including cardiac/or respiratory arrest."  
  
  
  
And as Claire was preparing the necessary equipment, Renee called the necessary departments to tell them to prepare to be called stat.   
  
As they both left, Claire, extremely nervous and scared, said, "Renee, I do hope you are right. I definitely agree Darien does need a break. I mean, he kind of reminds me of Job, if you know what I mean."   
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN Upon reaching Darien's room, Claire and Renee saw his door was open and they hear him sobbing like a baby. Running to Darien's side, Claire saw a man there holding him, saying, "It's ok, Darien, Dary I love you. You're my special boy and always will be. Now, dry your eyes. No more crying ok?"   
  
And Darien, looking up; and he looks like a sad little boy; said, "Dddaddy hhurt?"   
  
"No, Dary," Forrester said, "Daddy's not hurt. My Darien would never hurt his daddy, now, would he?"   
  
And Darien, drying his eyes, smiled and shook his head no. Seeing that Claire and Renee were there, he instinctively grabbed his father and became frightened.   
  
Claire now realized that poor Darien had regressed into infantilism behavior and this could complicate his recovery. Very gently, Claire says, "Hi Darien, Don't you remember me, I'm Claire, your friend. I'm the one who gave you that toy" and she brings over the stuffed Snoopy dog she'd bought him when he first got the sick silver flu. (Then he'd thought it was great and said to her "At least he won't pee on my floor" But this time, he asked her for it for company and she'd gotten it for him.)   
  
Still not trusting her completely, he grabbed the stuffed toy and held it to his chest, all the while holding onto his father. Claire, realizing these were his safety guides, said to Forrester, " Ok, Mr. Fawkes, I need you to convince Darien to allow me to give him this shot-it just may be the cure, but I am not sure what will happen. It may not work or it could...." and she trailed off, unable to voice the worst scenario.   
  
Forrester grabbed her and started to leave, but told Darien "We'll be right back. Be a good boy while I'm gone." and he left, and closed the door.   
  
Ushering the doctors into the observation room, where Bobby, Eberts and Charles were, he said, "OK, ladies, now what do you intend to do to my boy? Don't you think he's been experimented on enough? You are all really heartless bastards, aren't you??"   
  
And he glared at his brother and said "Man, Chuck, it's hard to believe everyone always thought the worst of me, when you are 10x worse, aren't you?"   
  
And he sat down, and watched his son rock back and forth, hugging the toy like a child who was all alone in the world and searching for love and peace. Claire explained to them and ended by assuring them that this was the best place for Darien to be, in case of anything untoward happening.   
  
They all agreed that Darien must get this injection and Forrest and Claire, agreeing to go in alone, reentered Darien's room.   
  
Upon seeing his father, Darien outstretched his arms to him and Purdue grabbed him and said, "Ok, Darien, Claire has to give you some medicine, it'll make you feel better, ok?"   
  
  
  
Darien, reacting very childishly, said, "NNoo! NNo nnnneedle! I ssccared, ddaddy!" and he began to whimper and hug Snoopy even tighter.   
  
Grabbing Darien's arms, Purdue yelled, "Claire, DO it Now!" and Claire, crying, injected the medicine while Darien was screaming in fear. Telling Forrester to release Darien, she watched him.   
  
At first, nothing happened, and then all of a sudden Darien became very stiff and pale and began seizing. Assisting him to lie on the bed, Claire yelled to Renee that she better get help stat.   
  
Forrester, unable to watch this, ran out of the room and leaned against the hall, crying. He then blessed himself and prayed, saying "I know I haven't talked to You in years, Jesus, but PLEASE not for me, but for my son. PLEASE give him peace-even if it is in death. I will gladly trade my life for his or do whatever You want of me." And then he said the Our Father and the Hail Mary and waited.  
  
Meanwhile, the team was observing Darien who had now been seizing for 3 minutes and had stopped breathing at least once during this. His vital signs were erratic and his heartbeat was much too fast. He had bitten through his tongue and was bleeding profusely.   
  
Suddenly the seizures stopped and he opened his eyes and said, very clearly, "Claire, where am I? What is going on? Oh, MY GOD-I can't breathe" and he passed out, going into cardiac and respiratory arrest, to which the team automatically responded.   
  
Pushing Claire and Renee out of the way, the team began to resuscitate Darien.   
  
After 25 minutes, the doctor in charge turned and said to Claire, "I'm sorry, we've done all we could, but I think your friend's been through enough. Ok, everyone, call it. Time of death-3: 25 Am." and the team began to pack it up.   
  
Claire, unable to accept this, said, "NO, he's not dead. He can't be!!!" And she forced her way through and saw the terrible condition Darien was in.   
  
She began to prod him and pinch him and say "Darien, please don't die! I LOVE YOU."   
  
Darien, hearing this from very far away, said, "Claire?" and Claire, in shock yelled to the doctor, "Hey get back here. He's alive!"   
  
And the doctor turned and sure enough, Darien was awake and smiling, although very weakly. He was alive, but still very unstable, but he appeared to be sane and the tattoo was ok, and there appeared to be no motion there at all.   
  
Asking Darien how he felt, Claire and everyone else, is thrilled when he, very clearly, says, "Like I've been hit by a truck and a bus at the same time. What happened?"   
  
Laughing, Renee took over and told Darien, "You have been through Hell and back, my friend. Do you know who I am?"   
  
He looked her over carefully, and said, "Yeah, you are (or should I say) were Arnaud's personal scientist. But with him dead, I guess you are on our side now, huh? I guess you helped Claire make me well. Thank you. I'm very tired, may I go to sleep?"   
  
And seeing he was back and remembered everything, she said, "Yes, Darien" and covered the already sound asleep Darien. Smiling she turned to the group and said, "Ok, let's get him to a regular room and let him recuperate. I definitely think it will be a quick one this time."   
  
  
  
And so the orderly transported Darien to a room, while everyone else went to the cafeteria for a celebratory meal. Forrester decided to go with Darien, hoping to make up some of the lost time with his son.  
  
While sitting there, he began to get an odd sensation in his chest and suddenly saw Kevin looking at him. Realizing he is having a heart attack, he attempted to yell for help, but can't.   
  
Kevin then said, "Hey, dad, do you remember what you said in the hall? About trading your life for Darien's?"   
  
"Yes, I do, Kevin" he answered. "Well, dad, did you really mean it? It's not too late, you've a choice. Either you or Darien. It's up to you. But I will tell you mom has said Darien still has a lot to do and she misses you alot. So, what is your decision?"   
  
Forrester, feeling at peace and ready, said, "I am ready. Just guarantee me that Darien will be ok from all that he's been through."  
  
And Kevin, nodding, said, "I can't tell the future, dad, none of us can, but I know he'll pull through and the gland is intact and he will be able to quicksilver again. He'll be ok, he always was a survivor." And with that, Kevin grabbed his father's hand and they walk to where his wife was smilingly waiting for him. Just as they hugged, he realized Darien was awake and crying for help, for he saw his father slumped in the chair, grabbing his chest.   
  
Watching from far, Kevin said, "Don't worry, dad, you are staying here. It is too late for anything to be done to the body now. You are already here."   
  
And Forrester Fawkes watched as his brother comforted his son and his body was wheeled to the morgue.   
  
Charles, holding Darien, said, "I know it's hard, but you have to remember he really did love you."   
  
Crying, Darien said, "Yeah, how would you know. I guess you're glad I'm ok, huh? Now, I can continue to be your secret weapon!" and he pushed away.   
  
Claire came over to him and said, "Darien, do you remember anything of my feelings for you?"   
  
He looked at her and sarcastically laughed, scaring her, "Oh, yeah, just what I need someone else who I will either get killed or hurt. EVERYONE JUST GET OUT, OK? Please leave me alone for awhile."  
  
And as everyone filed out, Darien put his head in his hands and cried. He knew he was not only grieving for his father, but he was so overwhelmed by all that had happened that it was just too much to take.   
  
After what felt like an eternity, he calmed down and decided to try to walk. Finding he now had complete control, he attempted to go invisible and did so without any difficulty and rematerialized as easily.   
  
He found his skills were all intact and was glad of this.   
  
He really does like working for the Agency, but would never let on. He was glad Bobby was still his partner. And Claire, yes, he does remember how she feels, but he especially remembers how much he loves her. He just can't remember if he ever really told her so.  
  
  
  
He decided to rectify this, and called for the nurse to find out if any of his co, no, friends were still here. Finding that Bobby and Claire were, he asked for them to be found and sent to his room.   
  
They both arrived within 10 minutes and were gratified to walk into a smiling Darien Fawkes sitting on the chair, flipping through the TV channels.   
  
Hearing his door open, he shut the TV and said "Hi guys. I'm sorry I got mad, but I think I just needed some time alone and to grieve for my father. First of all, Bobby, can you arrange for my father's funeral and stuff, I don't think I can."   
  
And Bobby, coughing, said, "Sure, partner, but I think the Official has taken care of that."   
  
"Oh, yeah? I wonder why, but ok. Now could you leave me and Claire alone for a bit?"   
  
And he looked, pleadingly at Bobby, who said, "Sure, I understand, believe me!" And he left.  
  
"Claire, I know I was horrible to you. No, don't say anything, please just listen to me, OK" And Claire shook her head in the affirmative, praying she will hear what she wanted to hear.   
  
"Claire, you declared your feelings to me, and I remember it very clearly, but I don't remember if I ever told you how I feel. I have felt something deeper than professional feelings for you for a long time. I don't know exactly when I fell in love you, but believe me, I do love you. Why do you think I act like a fool around you-that's my ultra cool way of hiding my feelings. Very grammar school, hey?" and he laughed, self-consciously. He looked up at her and she was smiling, laughing and crying all at the same time.   
  
She grabbed his face and kissed him. They hugged and he asked her about the sudden caring attitude of the Official.   
  
After listening to her explanation, he laughed and said, "So I actually bought my crazy dysfunctional family together, huh? It's a shame dad couldn't be here longer. I guess he is with Kev and mom, now."   
  
And she laughed and said, "Yes, Charles did say you would say something like that. He also says he wants you to continue working for the Agency but only if you really want to."   
  
"I've thought about it, and I do, but what will happen to you? Will you still be my Keeper or what?"   
  
She answered, "Of course, you won't get rid of me that easily, sir! Oh, I see, because of our relationship, well, if that is the problem, then your uncle will just have to leave to, won't he? We'll just throw that in his face and see what happens."   
  
And they both laughed, something that they both needed in a long time, a good old-fashioned belly laugh.  
  
FINIS 


End file.
